After Anna
by horseaholic
Summary: This is the story of McGee's life as a father and team member, following his wife Anna's death at the end of A Special Bond. It is finally finished! PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you. :)
1. Chapter 1

_Hey, guys. Here is the first chapter of After Anna, the sequel to A Special Bond. I would suggest reading that one first, if you haven't, or you might get confused. This story starts about a month after A Special Bond ends. It will be sad to begin with, but it will get better with time, I promise. :)_

_Sorry it took me so long. It's been a long year, both school-wise (I'm now about a year away from graduating college, considering grad school, etc.), emotionally, and health-wise. I haven't been able to pay attention to the story at all for a while, with finishing up school, but now, finally, summer has come, so I'm able to devote a little more attention and time to it, while juggling a mostly-full-time job with something of a social life and family time. I hope you enjoy it. The title is inspired by the play, After Ashley, of which I actually know nothing about, though our university performed it a while back._

_Oh, quick note to tiffaroolou: You will enjoy the name of their nanny, haha. :) This story is dedicated to tiffaroolou, who helped it sprout from just a possible one-shot to multiple chapters. I wish I had half her creative ability and imagination! The story is not complete, but I decided to post up the first three chapters anyway. I'm working on the other chapters as fast as I can, I promise._

_Here's After Anna._

**After Anna**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>A month after Anna's death, McGee was still grieving. Shortly after she died, he had sunk into a deep depression. His paternity leave was now about half over, with six weeks remaining. The standard week he took off work for bereavement, when he wasn't caring for the twins, who were almost six months old now, all he did was lie in bed, clutching a photo of the two of them together. He barely ate and hadn't slept in days. After Abby had discovered him lying in bed, wallowing with the photo again, and given him a firm-but-gentle lecture, he had started seeing a psychiatrist again. He was also taking anti-depressants. The entire team, as well as his family and in-laws, was helping him take care of the twins, but particularly Abby, Gibbs, and Tony.<p>

On April 25th, Abby came by his house after church to check on him again. It was an unusually warm April Sunday, with a few puffy clouds and ample sunshine.

Anna's Camry was in the driveway and McGee's Porsche was in the garage, so Abby knew he was home.

She knocked before entering the house. Looking around as she walked in, she noticed it was quiet. Too quiet.

Jethro the German Shepard came running up to her, barking, happy to see her.

"Shh. Hi, Jethro," Abby said, smiling and petting him so he would settle down and stop barking.

She glanced upstairs and noticed the light was off in the twins' nursery. The door was also open, so she figured McGee was with the twins somewhere else.

Tiffany poked her head into the entryway, from where she had been dusting in the living room.

"He's out on the back porch, Abby," she said.

"Thanks, Tiff," Abby said, smiling at the nanny.

McGee hadn't wanted to hire a nanny, but after Anna's death, with his unusual work schedule, he had had no choice.

Abby followed the gentle breeze she felt moving through the house, until she found McGee sitting out on the back porch with a baby on each arm. He had rocked the babies to sleep on a swing built for two in the sunshine and warmth.

"Hey, McGee."

McGee looked up. "Hey, Abbs," he said softly. "I wondered why Jethro ran out of here."

"I'm sorry I didn't come sooner. How are you doing?" Abby asked, sitting down next to him and taking Lily into her arms.

"No, it's OK. I know you had church," McGee said, glancing at her, then looking down again. "Plus, Tiff's here."

Abby nodded. Looking up at the sky, she noted, "It's a beautiful day."

"Yeah, it is," McGee agreed softly.

Abby looked over at him. "How are you doing today?" she asked again, knowing he had dodged her earlier question.

McGee swallowed hard past the lump that immediately formed in his throat at the loaded question.

He sighed heavily, then whispered, "Today's been really hard. I've missed her a lot today. She would have been 29 today."

Abby nodded and rubbed his back with her free hand, as she waited for him to talk about it. She didn't need to prompt him to; she knew, eventually, he would open up.

"I just really miss her," McGee uttered softly, before breaking down into tears.

Abby nodded again, continuing to rub his back and pulling him closer to her. "It's OK to miss her, Timmy."

McGee nodded. "I've just been remembering when she was OK and happy and alive and... I just wish there was more I could have done."

"But there wasn't, Timmy," said Abby. "The time that you were together was the best part of her life. She told you that. You don't need to beat yourself up or feel guilty for her dying. You did everything you could. You know she had made her peace when the time came."

McGee nodded.

Abby looked up at the sky, and with her free hand, pointed to a little puffy cloud.

"See that cloud, Timmy?"

McGee looked up, then nodded again.

"She's up there, you know. Watching you. Watching Sean and Lily. Watching them grow. Making sure you're OK." Abby smiled. "If she could, she'd float down to you in a heartbeat, à la Mary Poppins, with her feet in ballet first-position and her umbrella, just to be with you again, even just for a day."

McGee smiled, for real this time.

"There it is. Your best smile. Haven't seen it in a while," Abby said, smiling.

McGee nodded again, then the smile disappeared once more.

"Have you been sleeping lately?" Abby asked him.

McGee shook his head. "Not much," he said. "Sometimes I'll sleep for a few hours and feel fine. Other times, I won't sleep at all. I think I've been living on about six hours of sleep, give or take. I don't know."

"Are you taking your meds?"

McGee nodded.

"Most importantly, are you being good to yourself?"

McGee shrugged.

"You need to be good to yourself, too. She asked you to take as good care of yourself as you did her. She was right," said Abby.

McGee nodded.

"Have you eaten yet today?"

McGee shook his head.

"Let's lay the twins down in their nursery and I'll make you some lunch, while Tiffany finishes cleaning. Meanwhile, you go sleep."

McGee opened his mouth to protest, but she cut him off, "Uh-uh, that's an order."

"Alright," McGee said, before going back inside with her.

They laid the twins down, then Abby called after his retreating back, "I'll wake you when it's ready."

Abby waited until he had fallen asleep, before stepping into the bathroom adjoining their bedroom. She opened the medicine cabinet and found his bottle of anti-depressants. Carefully, she shook out the entire bottle's remaining contents and counted them. She roughly concluded, judging by the date on the prescription, that McGee hadn't lied to her about taking his medication.

Satisfied, Abby replaced the pills back into the bottle, then went downstairs to the kitchen and began to make fried-bologna-and-cheese sandwiches and chicken noodle soup for lunch for her and McGee.

"Abby, I can do that," Tiffany offered, starting to rush forward.

"It's OK, Tiff. It's my treat. Give yourself a break. You work really hard all the time," said Abby.

"Thanks, but I'm good," Tiffany said, smiling and going back to her dusting.

As the sandwiches were frying, Abby pulled out her cell phone and called Gibbs.

"Hey, Gibbs," she said, when he answered, "can I get some advice?"

"Sure, Abbs, what's up?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm worried about McGee. He's still having a really hard time. He's not sleeping much and he's barely eating," said Abby.

"Is he taking his meds?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes. I believed him when he said yes, but I checked anyway," Abby answered. "Do you think he's ready to come back to work tomorrow?"

"No. He knows he's allowed more time off if he feels he needs it," said Gibbs. "If he shows up tomorrow, he shows up. If not, I've already talked with Vance. It's unorthodox, but still, McGee's also not required to come back if we pick up a case. Tony and Ziva and I can handle it."

Abby nodded, then realized Gibbs couldn't see her head bob. "He's still taking it really hard. He still blames himself for her dying. He's taking wonderful care of the twins, but not of himself."

"That's pretty normal," said Gibbs. "All we can do is to be there for him. It just takes time."

"How did you do it, Gibbs?" Abby asked.

There was a long pause.

Then Gibbs said, "You just do, Abbs. Eventually, you forgive yourself for what happened and you put one foot in front of the other, until you're walking through life normally again. It's not going to get better for McGee overnight."

Abby nodded, then she heard yelling and crying coming from upstairs.

"I have to go, Gibbs. Thanks," Abby said quickly, before hanging up.

She took the soup and sandwiches off the stove so they wouldn't burn, then went up to McGee's room. He was having a nightmare, crying and shouting in his sleep.

"Anna!" he called out, from where he lay in the bed he and Anna once shared. "Anna, no! Don't leave me!"

Abby shook his shoulders gently. It wasn't the first nightmare McGee was enduring. "McGee, wake up," she said. McGee's eyes flew open. "Easy, McGee, it was a nightmare."

"A-Abby..." McGee said shakily. He blinked several times, trying to clear his mind of the frightening dream.

"Hey," she said softly, putting her arm around him. "It's OK, McGee. I'm here." They sat silently for a moment, listening for any sounds from the twins, but his nightmare didn't seem to have woken them. "Your lunch is ready. Come and eat."

McGee went downstairs with Abby to the kitchen and sat down and ate.

"Thanks, Abby," he said.

"You're welcome," said Abby. "You need to be good to yourself, Timmy. I know it's hard, but really, it's OK. You know that."

McGee nodded.

"Anna wouldn't like you to be like this, guilty over her death, not moving on," said Abby.

"I'm sorry, Abbs," said McGee. "I know it's hard for you, taking care of me like this, as well as helping out with the twins."

"Not at all," said Abby. "It's OK. You miss her. I do, too."

"I miss her so much," McGee whispered, looking down at his wedding band. He never took it off, not even to shower. "It's so hard, waking up without her. She was my everything for three years."

Abby nodded. Finally, McGee had calmed down. "Are you OK now?" she asked, joining him at the table to eat.

"Yeah," McGee said, "thanks."

"Of course," said Abby, taking a bite of her sandwich. "As your friend, may I make a suggestion?"

"Sure," said McGee, then he ate a spoonful of soup.

"You're a writer, Timmy. You always have been. Maybe you should write about how you feel. Your life together while she was alive. Writing about her dying will be hard, too, but maybe it will help," said Abby.

McGee looked up, after eating another spoonful of soup. "That's a good idea, Abbs, thanks."

Abby smiled.

Abby stayed the rest of the afternoon, helping feed, change, and play with the twins. Eventually, however, it was time for her to leave to go home.

"You know, Timmy, you should go visit your parents this weekend," Abby suggested. "It will make you feel better."

"That's a good idea. Thanks, Abbs," McGee said, as he followed her to the door. He held Sean in his arms and she held Lily. "Hey, Abbs? Although I'm sure she'd love to go home with you, I really kinda need my baby girl back."

Abby smiled and handed Lily back to him, then hugged him, taking a moment to bid farewell to Jethro before leaving.

* * *

><p>The week crept by, until finally, the weekend arrived. McGee packed a suitcase for him and a suitcase for the twins. A little while later, everything was ready to go. He loaded everything into the trunk of Anna's Camry and strapped the twins into their car seats and set off for Maryland.<p>

Mrs. McGee's face lit up, when she answered the door.

"Timothy!" she exclaimed happily, smiling.

"Hi, Mom," said McGee. "I thought I'd take the weekend and surprise you, Dad, and Sarah."

"That's wonderful, Tim," said Mrs. McGee. "You take the twins inside and get comfortable. I'll get your luggage and bring it in."

"Thanks, Mom," McGee said, smiling. McGee took the twins upstairs to the living room. "Hey, Dad," he added to his father, who was watching hunting on TV.

"Hey, Tim," Mr. McGee said, smiling. "How are you?"

"I'm OK," said McGee. "I needed a weekend away, so I decided to surprise you guys."

"That's nice," said Mr. McGee, smiling.

A little while later, Mr. and Mrs. McGee, followed by Sarah, entered the living room. McGee had warmed up a bottle and began to feed Sean.

"Hey, Tim," Sarah said. "How are you?"

"I'm OK," said McGee, taking a moment to hug her, before returning to feeding Sean.

"Can I feed Lily?" Sarah asked.

"Sure," said McGee. "Her bottle and the formula's in the diaper bag."

"OK," said Sarah, before going into the diaper bag and getting out a bottle and some formula. She returned from the kitchen a few minutes later, and took Lily out of her car seat and began to feed her.

"I'm rather unprepared at the moment, as to meals," Mrs. McGee admitted, "since I didn't know you were coming. Just let me know what you'd like and I'll make it up."

"Thanks, Mom. It's OK," said McGee. "I'll help you cook. Don't stress, OK?"

"Thank you, Tim. That's nice of you," said Mrs. McGee. "Maybe I should make stroganoff. It's not a fancy dinner, by any means, but..."

"Mom, really, it's wonderful," McGee assured her. He knew his mother was acting so strange because she was worried about him.

Mrs. McGee smiled appreciatively.

About an hour later, dinner was ready and everyone sat down to eat. Sarah had ended up helping Mrs. McGee cook, so McGee could set up the travel cribs in Sarah's room. They had agreed to swap rooms for the weekend, since her room was on the main floor and more accessible than his basement room.

"This looks wonderful, Mom," McGee said, taking in the sights and smells of the salad, stroganoff, and Juneberry pie for dessert.

"Thank you," said Mrs. McGee. "The pie isn't fresh out of the oven, but I'm sure you won't mind that it's been a few days."

McGee smiled. "No, I won't," he laughed.

"A smile. Haven't seen one of those on your face in a long time," said Mrs. McGee.

McGee smiled and began to dig in to his slice of Juneberry pie.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Sarah knocked gently on the door and entered her room, where McGee was putting Sean and Lily to bed for the night.<p>

"Hey," she said softly.

"Hey," McGee replied.

"So they go down easy, huh?" Sarah asked, looking down at the twins.

"Yeah, they've never had a problem sleeping," McGee replied quietly.

"No, but you have," Sarah observed.

McGee blushed and looked away.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about," Sarah noted. "You're allowed to grieve. You're allowed to miss her and be sad about her, Tim."

"It's been three months, Sarah," said McGee, as if that settled the matter.

"That's not that long," said Sarah. "It might take a lot longer before you're really truly happy again. But you know she would want you to be the strong, romantic, satisfied man you once were."

McGee nodded. "I know," he said.

"You're strong, Tim. You'll be OK," Sarah said.

McGee smiled and turned and hugged her.

"Thanks for the support, sis," he said.

Sarah nodded. "Come on," she said, "let's go get lost in a movie."

"OK," McGee said, smiling, and following her into the living room.

* * *

><p>The next day, McGee rose early. He looked at the clock; it was just six a.m. The twins weren't in their cribs, so McGee figured his mother was already up for the day and spending time with them.<p>

"Morning, Mom," he said, smiling, as he entered the kitchen. "Happy May Day."

"Morning. Happy May Day," said Mrs. McGee. "I've been up for about half an hour. I noticed they were both awake, chatting away happily in their cribs, so I took them out, so they wouldn't wake you."

"Thanks, Mom," McGee said, smiling.

"How did you sleep?" Mrs. McGee asked.

"Good, for once," said McGee.

"Any nightmares?" Mrs. McGee asked.

"No, thank God," said McGee. Then he added, "Hey, how do you...?"

"Oh, mothers just know these things," Mrs. McGee said, smiling mysteriously.

McGee nodded and went over and kissed his son and daughter good morning.

"Eat some strawberries and cantaloupe, then go for a walk. It's a beautiful day. Your dad will start making breakfast before you get back."

"That's a great idea, Mom, thanks," McGee said, smiling.

McGee went back into Sarah's room and dressed, then put on his spring jacket and drove to Greenwich Park. He walked a long ways down the walking path, allowing his thoughts to wander. It was a cool morning and a gentle breeze blew through the city. After a while, he sat down on a bench and gazed out ahead of him.

"I miss you so much, Anna," he whispered. "It's hard, raising Sean and Lily without you, but I'm trying. I can't screw up raising our kids. If I do, nothing I achieve in life will matter much." He looked Heavenward, seeing Anna's beautiful face, the way he chose to remember her, in his mind. "But I promise I'll do my best."

McGee smiled bittersweetly, then got up and went back to the car.

"How was your walk?" Mrs. McGee asked, as McGee came into the kitchen.

"Good," said McGee. "Thanks for the suggestion. Breakfast looks wonderful."

Mrs. McGee nodded, smiled, then they all sat down together to eat.

* * *

><p>The weekend flew by and eventually, it was time for McGee and the twins to head home.<p>

"Thanks for the great weekend, Mom," McGee said, hugging Mrs. McGee. "It's been wonderful."

"I'm glad you came," said Mrs. McGee. "I only wish Anna could have been here to come along."

McGee nodded sadly. "Me too, Mom," he agreed.

"You'll be OK, you know," said Mrs. McGee.

McGee nodded. "I know."

"You're welcome to come back anytime," Mr. McGee said, smiling.

"Thanks, Dad," McGee said, smiling back.

"Bye, Sean, bye, Lily," Sarah said, bending down to stroke the twins' soft, silky hair.

McGee smiled, hugged his family one more time, then went back to D.C.

* * *

><p>The next day, after McGee returned home from work, his cell phone rang. It was Anna's mother.<p>

"Hello?" McGee answered the call.

"Hey, Tim, it's Cara."

"Hey, Cara."

"We haven't heard from you in a while. How are you doing?" Cara asked.

"I've been better," McGee said shortly.

"Have things been going alright with the kids?" Cara asked.

"Yeah, I guess," said McGee, as he waved to Tiffany, letting her know he was home, and he went upstairs to his bedroom to change clothes.

Considering the circumstances, this statement was a complete lie. McGee knew he was just going through life on auto-pilot. He had returned to work, with Tiffany helping at home, but had merely been going through the motions for days now.

"Do you need any help?" Cara asked.

"No. Thanks, but I'm good," McGee said stubbornly.

"Are you sure? I mean, I was thinking, maybe we could keep the babies for a while, at least until you're back on your feet," Cara suggested. "We're worried about you and we're worried about them. We miss Anna so much, too, Tim. It would be nice to see them again. It would make things easier for you."

Suddenly, McGee felt something in himself snap and he was overcome with anger.

"Are you saying that I can't take care of my own kids, Cara?" he snapped, unable to stop himself. "And you think it will be made easier if my kids are taken away from me? They are, in no way, a burden to me. They are the one part of Anna I have left. I'm sorry, but no, I can't let you do that. You're welcome to come visit, but I'm their father and I am capable of taking care of them, thank you very much."

"I understand why you are hesitant, Timothy. Please understand, we're only trying to help. We're not trying to discredit you," Cara said, sounding worried that she had upset him.

"Thank you," McGee said stiffly. "I appreciate you wanting to help and that you want to be involved, but this is my battle to fight. I have to do this, for Anna and for them. I have to go," he said curtly. "Thank you for calling."

"Take care of yourself, Tim. Bye," Cara said, before McGee hung up the phone.

McGee changed clothes, then went downstairs to the kitchen, where Tiffany was in the middle of feeding the twins their dinner.

"How was work, Tim?" she asked.

"Not bad," said Tim. "We haven't picked up a case in a while, so it's pretty boring. Since I'm home now, go ahead and take the night off."

"Are you sure?" Tiffany asked.

"Yes," said McGee, thinking about the phone call with Cara. "I need to work on being a better father. As much as I appreciate your help, I... I don't want to turn into one of those parents who only sees their kids for an hour a day."

"I understand," said Tiffany. "Call me if you need me. See you tomorrow."

"OK. Thanks, Tiff," McGee said, before she packed up her things and left.

* * *

><p><em>Just a heads-up: With the exception of one starting conversation, the next chapter will be a lapse of about seven months, so the twins will be about a year old.<em>

_For me, at least emotionally, grief is so much more difficult to write than death. Not sure why. It would really encourage me if you guys would review to tell me what you thought. Thanks. _I'll post chapter 2 tomorrow after work, probably, then chapter 3 the day after that.__

_Renthead07_


	2. Chapter 2

_Just FYI, with the exception of the initial conversation scene in this chapter, there will be pretty big time lapses in this story, at the very least, this chapter. I'll do my best to make them clear. Sorry this is later than expected. Life has been busy. Happy early 4th of July and Happy Reading. :)_

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>On his lunch break the next day, McGee called Cara. After his initial blow-up at her, he had thought about what he said and he now felt bad for it and wanted to apologize.<p>

"Hey, Cara, it's McGee," he said, when she answered the phone at work.

"Hi, Tim," Cara said cautiously. She still sounded nervous from their conversation the day before.

"I know you're at work, so I'll keep this short. Look, I'm really sorry about yesterday. I was out of line," said McGee.

"No, you weren't, Tim. It was justified," said Cara. "But I appreciate your apology."

"It wasn't justified," said McGee. "I let my feelings get the better of me. You were only trying to help and I pushed you away. I shouldn't have."

"It's OK, Tim," said Cara. "It happens. We're all still going through a really tough time. My offer still stands, though, if you need help."

"I appreciate it," said McGee. "I'll let you know. Feel free to come visit anytime."

"OK. Thank you," Cara said. "I'd better run here. We'll talk soon."

"Alright. Bye."

As McGee hung up, he felt somewhat better for apologizing to her. He hoped they would come visit soon. After Anna had died, they needed to spend time with the twins as much as he did, to fill the hole left in their own hearts.

* * *

><p>December arrived and with it came the twins' first birthday, on December 10. Anna's parents and Johnny came down to D.C. from Philadelphia and McGee's parents and Sarah came from Bethesda to attend the birthday party.<p>

McGee smiled to himself, as he came home that evening from work to discover his house covered in Thomas the Train Engine and Winnie the Pooh birthday decorations and the smells of three cakes baking in the oven filling the house; Abby had outdone herself.

"Hey, McGee," Abby said cheerily, walking into the kitchen to check on the cakes' progress. McGee noticed she had also tied blue and yellow balloons to the backs of the high chairs.

"Hey, Abby," said McGee. "I wondered where you've been all afternoon."

"Well, Gibbs knew I really wanted to do this for Sean and Lily, so he let me off at lunchtime, since we're not working a case," said Abby. "They'll all be over in a little while. They're at Tony's place, finishing wrapping presents. I'm baking a big cake for all of us and two little replica cakes for the twins to smash."

"That's awesome, Abby. Thank you," McGee said, smiling.

A little while later, everyone arrived, laden with presents. The presents were placed in the living room, to be opened after dinner and cake and ice cream.

After everyone had finished eating, they all moved to the living room, so the opening of presents could begin.

Sean and Lily received a small xylophone, one for each of them to play with mallets, from Ducky.

From Tony, Sean received toy cars (Ferraris, Chevelles, Lamborghinis, Mustangs, and Dodge Chargers) and Lily received building blocks.

The twins received pink and blue onesies from McGee's parents and Sarah.

From Anna's parents and Johnny, the twins received a box full of bath toys.

The twins received a variety of children's books, ranging from "Goodnight Moon" to "Pat The Bunny" from Palmer.

Each twin got their own special Winnie the Pooh teddy bear from Ziva, complete with teddy bear Navy and Marine clothing and infant age- and teddy-bear-appropriate accessories.

From Gibbs, Sean received infant-sized combat boots, and to Lily, he gave khaki and blue rattles.

"And this," Abby said, handing McGee the last present, "is from me."

Sean and Lily tore open the paper with their father's help, to reveal a photo album/scrapbook combination. McGee opened it: inside were photos, keepsakes, and freeze frames from videos from when he and Anna were dating, newlywed, pregnant with the twins, and from when the twins were born, up until Anna's death.

"That one is Sean's," Abby said, pointing to 'SEAN' embroidered on the cover. "Lily's is up in the nursery."

"Abby..." McGee said, holding back tears. "You're the best. Thank you."

Abby smiled and hugged him, pleased he liked it.

McGee handed Sean off to Gibbs and Abby handed Lily off to Tony, then they quickly went into the garage to get his present for the twins. They brought it back into the house, so as not to tear the wrapping paper.

"And this," McGee said, "is from me."

McGee helped the twins tear off the paper, since they weren't old enough yet to know how to do it themselves. He had gotten them a twin baby jogger, a perfect size for the twins.

Later, McGee assembled the baby jogger with Gibbs' help, then he and Abby put the twins to bed. Then they went out to the living room and settled down with everyone to watch a movie. McGee and Abby shared the larger couch, while Tony and Ziva shared the smaller couch. Jimmy and Gibbs sat in pillow chairs on the floor and Ducky relaxed in Anna's large Ottoman chair.

When the movie was over, McGee bid everyone Merry Christmas and goodnight, then headed upstairs to bed himself.

* * *

><p>Christmas season was upon NCIS and holiday cheer could be found everywhere, right down to the honey dust Gibbs received in the mail, to Tony singing Christmas carols at his desk, drumming on the desk to the beat, to the garland Ducky and Abby hung everywhere. Abby had even gotten away with placing mistletoe over the door frame of the elevator.<p>

A week after the twins' first birthday, McGee was in the process of finishing planning a Christmas party for him and the team. His and Anna's parents would be visiting in a few days, to spend Christmas weekend with him and the twins.

Tony and Jimmy were bringing the alcohol and dessert (pumpkin pie), respectively, while Gibbs was bringing little things like a meat and cheese tray, crackers, fruits, and vegetables to snack on, instead of a big dinner. Tony was also bringing "It's a Wonderful Life," for them to watch after dinner. Ducky was bringing a crock pot along, in order to roast wieners in his specialty grape jelly barbecue sauce. Abby was providing the music. Ziva was providing decorations.

McGee, who was in the middle of feeding the twins, went to answer the door when the doorbell rang. Pushing a barking Jethro out of the way, he opened the door to reveal a smiling Abby.

"Hey, Abbs," he said, smiling. "Come in. Don't stand out in the cold."

"How are you, Timmy?" Abby asked, bounding in. She was holding several CD cases. "Are you excited for tonight? Hi, Jethro," she added to the barking German Shepard, scratching his ears to quiet him.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," McGee said, smiling.

"The tradition must go on, right?" Abby asked him.

"Right," McGee agreed. "What music did you bring?"

"All different versions of Christmas music; Trans-Siberian Orchestra, Michael Martin Murphy, Emmylou Harris, Brenda Lee, Kenny G..." Abby said.

"That sounds great, Abbs," said McGee, smiling.

"Tony and Ziva are still at the liquor store and Target," Abby said, following McGee into the kitchen, where he resumed feeding the twins. "But they'll be here soon."

"Wait," McGee said, "Ziva dragged Tony to _Target?_"

"Well, it's Christmas, McGee, so Tony's being... nicer than usual," Abby said. "Ziva asked him to accompany her, for his input on decorations, and he did."

"I see," McGee said, still skeptical.

"Is anyone else here yet?" Abby asked, looking around.

"Nope, you're the first," said McGee. "I'm feeding the twins, so we can put them to bed before the movie."

"That sounds like a good idea," said Abby. "So are your parents and Anna's parents visiting for Christmas?"

"Yeah, they're leaving Friday night after work and staying until Sunday night," said McGee.

"Cool," said Abby.

Abby went into the living room and put in Brenda Lee's CD "Jingle Bell Rock." Then she went back into the kitchen and helped McGee finish feeding the twins. They were cleaning the twins up when the others arrived.

"I brought pumpkin and chocolate pie," said Jimmy, going into the kitchen and setting the pies on the kitchen table.

"What all did you bring, Tony?" McGee asked Tony.

"Rum and Coke, Tom and Jerry ingredients for Ducky, margarita ingredients for the ladies, and white Sangria for everyone," said Tony. "But I drew the line at bringing bourbon for Gibbs, since I figured he'd want to get it himself."

"Well, thanks, DiNozzo, I'd hate for you to get the wrong brand," said a voice from behind him.

Tony whirled around. "You're welcome, Boss," he said nervously, waiting for the head-slap. When it didn't come, he went into the kitchen and put the wine and other alcohol into the fridge.

"You're late, Gibbs," Abby admonished him.

"I was delayed. The regular full-time barista wasn't at Stargrounds, so my order got made wrong three times. The new girl eventually got it right after I threatened to make it myself," Gibbs said smoothly, smirking.

"That all looks great, Boss," McGee said, looking at the homemade meat and cheese tray Gibbs balanced on one hand, and a crackers, fruits and vegetables tray on the other hand.

Gibbs smiled and went into the dining room and set the trays down on the table, while Ducky went into the kitchen and plugged in the crock pot. He made the barbecue sauce to roast the wieners in while McGee and Abby fed the twins their dinner and everyone else helped Ziva put up the decorations she had brought.

"Weatherman says we're supposed to get snow tonight," said Abby, as she fed Lily her bottle, as well as a spoonful of squash-flavored baby food.

"Who trusts the weatherman?" Tony scoffed lightly, as he strung Christmas lights along the mantle above the fireplace.

Once the decorations were up, the wieners were cooked, so everyone milled around the smorgasbord and ate. After finishing eating, Abby helped McGee with dishes, then she helped McGee put the twins to bed for the night. Finally, at about 8:30, everyone settled down in the living room to watch "It's a Wonderful Life."

* * *

><p>Two years later, things have started to get back to normal for McGee and the now-three-year-old twins. McGee is still trying hard to handle everything himself. Living a normal life was still hard, but he was raising the kids right.<p>

The delicious smells of peanut butter kiss and sugar cookies filled the house, on Christmas Eve, 2012. McGee, the twins, Anna's parents, Anna's brother Johnny, McGee's sister Sarah, McGee's parents, and three of the twins' little friends from preschool attended the party to cut, bake, and decorate the cookies and spend the day together. With everyone occupying the house for the weekend, McGee had also given Tiffany time off to go spend the holiday with her family.

After getting home from work on Christmas Eve night, McGee had used his father's sugar cookie dough recipe and had made up the dough that night with the kids, whose winter break from school had started three days ago. By the time the twins' friends arrived for the party, McGee was well into the baking of the peanut butter kiss cookies. Abby had brought three bags full of cookie cutters, decorations, and icing for the sugar cookies.

McGee put a cookie sheet on the card table, to put the dough on to bake the cookies. He and the others cut out the cookies in a variety of shapes— Santa sleighs, bells, mittens, gingerbread people, candles, and more. When each tray was filled with cutouts, McGee put them in the oven and baked them for eight minutes.

They all spent the morning baking the cookies, then had pizza for lunch. They watched Home Alone while they ate, to allow all the cookies time to cool. A couple hours later, the decorating began.

By dinnertime, the cookies were all decorated. McGee and the others placed the cookies in plastic containers, separated by sheets of wax paper, and placed them in the garage freezer to chill overnight. They spent a few hours sitting around in the living room area, talking and eating some of the peanut butter kiss cookies, then the little guests went home.

McGee looked over at Sean, who, although quiet by nature, was quieter than usual.

"Something bothering you, buddy?" he asked.

Sean didn't answer for a moment, in the middle of enjoying a bite of cookie.

After swallowing, he said, "Daddy, our friends from school who came today, they were talking at school about their mommies and daddies dropping them off. They were all excited. So... what happened to our mommy?"

McGee hesitated, thinking wildly for a moment about how to break this to his son and daughter.

Then he said, "Let's go into the living room and get comfortable and talk about it, OK? We'll snuggle in the big chair."

"OK," said the twins.

McGee smiled and went with them into the living room and sat down in Anna's big Ottoman chair with them. He took a moment to get his emotions in check, then spoke.

"First, I want to start by saying your mom loved you guys very much," he began. The twins nodded and seemed to understand, so he went on. "She didn't want to leave, but she was sick."

"Sick, like she had a cold?" Lily asked, confused.

"No, she was very sick. She had what is called cancer. Her body stopped working. She couldn't walk or run or eat or sleep anymore," said McGee. "The only way she could get better was to go to Heaven, just like they teach you in Sunday school."

"So does it mean that, if we get sick, we'll die?" Lily asked, tears forming in her eyes.

"No. Just because you get sick doesn't mean you will die," McGee explained, pulling them closer to him. He cast around for an example to help them understand. "Remember when you came home from school the other day and told me your classmate Ryan's fish had died?"

"Mhm," the twins said. "It was flushed down the toilet."

"That's right," said McGee. "Well..."

"Mommy didn't get flushed, did she?" they asked simultaneously, suddenly horrified.

"No, Mommy didn't get flushed. She was cremated after the funeral," McGee explained, almost chuckling at the stunned looks on their faces. "Her body was put into a very, very hot room, until her body turned to ashes. It didn't hurt her. She couldn't feel it. Her body turned to ashes, but her soul went to Heaven, just like Ryan's fish."

The twins nodded, as the tears fell.

"And I promise, I'm very healthy. I'm not going anywhere. And your grandparents, they're all here and the team, too, and they all love you, just like I do," said McGee, holding them close.

The twins nodded again.

"I have an idea," said McGee. "Do you want me to show you where we scattered her ashes after her funeral?"

"OK," said the twins.

"OK, we'll do that tomorrow. Your mommy and I also made some videos of us, while she was alive. Would you like to see one of them right now?" McGee asked.

"Yes," said the twins, their faces lighting up.

"OK, let me go get one and we'll watch it," said McGee. He went upstairs, into his bedroom, and went to the very back of the closet, where a box filled with videos lay hidden. He picked one out that was labeled 'McGee and Anna- Wedding' and put it in the VCR player and everyone sat down to watch it. As the video started to play, he told them about it. "That is your mom," he said, pointing at Anna on the screen. "Wasn't she beautiful?"

"Yeah," they agreed, smiling.

"She was so beautiful on that day," McGee said, holding back tears. "She was beautiful every day in so many ways. But she made me breathless that day. It was one of the happiest days of our lives."

The movie finished and it was time for McGee to put the twins to bed. He helped them get into their pajamas, brush their teeth, and combed out Lily's long silky hair, as he did every night before she went to bed. Then he kissed them goodnight and left the room, leaving the door open a crack behind him.

* * *

><p>"No, Abby, please, I don't want them to do this," McGee asked the gleeful forensic scientist, two days later.<p>

"Oh, come on, McGee," Abby whined. "Why not?"

"I don't want them to get hurt," said McGee. "I think they're too young."

"Oh, calm down, McWorrywart," Tony said, "they'll be fine."

"It's a kid rite of passage. Don't tell me you didn't do it?" Abby asked.

"Of course, I did, but— " McGee began, but Abby cut him off.

"Then it's settled. We're going," she said firmly.

McGee sighed, then groaned as the forensic scientist hugged him happily, as he relented.

"Where _are _we going, exactly?" Tony asked.

"Rock Creek Park," said McGee. "I figured it was the safest place around."

"Aha!" Abby exclaimed. "So you _were _planning on letting them go."

McGee rolled his eyes and chose to ignore her question.

A little while later, the kids were dressed in their winter coats and hats and were ready to go. They were going to put on their snow pants when they got to the park, so they wouldn't overheat on the ride over.

"Lily, come back and get your mittens or you will get very cold fingers!" McGee called after Lily, who ran closely after Abby, dragging her toboggan behind her, when they arrived.

Lily looked up at Abby, rolled her eyes, smirked, then turned and ran back to her father and took her mittens from him. McGee smiled as she turned and ran back to Abby. Sean soon joined them, laden with a sled that was taller than he was when he stood it up.

"Thanks for letting us borrow the truck, Boss," McGee added to Gibbs. "All these sleds wouldn't fit into Anna's Camry or my Porsche."

"Not a problem," Gibbs said casually, smiling.

"Remind me again why we are doing this?" Ziva asked Tony.

"Because it's fun, Ziva," said Tony. "And it's tradition."

"Another American winter tradition," Ziva noted.

"Yes," Tony said. "You never did anything for winter in Israel, did you?"

"We do not have winter, Tony," Ziva reminded him. "Israel is a desert."

"Deserts get snow sometimes," McGee pointed out. "It's rare, but it can happen."

"I did not see snow until I came to America," Ziva said, as if that settled the matter.

"Did you ever take Kelly sledding, Gibbs?" Abby asked, as they drove to Rock Creek Park.

"Oh yeah," Gibbs answered shortly, before returning to focusing on his driving.

The entire team knew only Abby could get away with asking a question like that.

"Is Jimmy coming?" McGee asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"He was behind us," said Abby. "Not enough room in Bossman's truck for eight of us."

A few minutes later, Ducky and Jimmy pulled up in Jimmy's Mitsubishi Eclipse.

"Ducky?" McGee asked, surprised. "I wasn't sure you were coming."

"Oh, I wouldn't pass up the opportunity to see your young ones experience their first sledding outing," said Ducky. "Besides, I thought I would be good to have around, in case of mishaps."

"Oh, don't talk to him about mishaps, Ducky," Abby said, as McGee cringed. "It took us half an hour just to convince him to even let the kids come."

"Not to worry, my dear boy," Ducky said fondly. "Sledding is a child's rite of passage in life. It'd be a shame to pass up, especially with all this nice snow. Why, I remember when I was a boy in Scotland and I went sledding with a school friend in my year. His sled went too fast down the hill and hit a large rock, and he was sent sailing through the air, only to land between two enormous tree branches that formed a Y. Fortunately, he wasn't more than bruised, but we had a difficult time getting him down."

Meanwhile, as Ducky finished his story, Tony was trying to convince Ziva to join him sledding down the hill.

"No," said Ziva.

"Come on, Ziva," Tony begged her.

"No! Absolutely not," said Ziva, shaking her head.

"Please? It's the only way you're gonna keep warm. If all you're gonna do is stand there, you'll get cold. You keep warm by walking the sled back up the hill."

Ziva frowned, realizing she was not going to win this battle.

"Very well," she said, "I will go down once with you."

"Alright! You will love it, trust me," said Tony. "It's so addictive. Plus, my sled's freshly waxed, so it will be super-fast."

"Wonderful," Ziva said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

Tony and Ziva got down and positioned themselves on the sled, Ziva in front of Tony.

"Maybe I should wrap my arms around you, so you don't fall off," Tony suggested.

Ziva glared at him.

"OK, I take that back," Tony amended, withdrawing his hands. "Maybe not. I mean, you do have the balance of a ninja assassin on your side, after all."

"Plus, Tony," McGee added, "she might kill you for that with her bare hands. Right, Ziva?"

"Well, not right away," Ziva said sweetly. "I would make certain that he has time to regret it first."

"McGee, give us a boost, will you?" Tony asked him.

Instead of McGee, Gibbs stepped forward and shoved them with one foot, sending them careening down the hill. Tony and Ziva both yelled gleefully before their sled came to a stop. Then they looked at each other and laughed, as McGee came down the hill on a sled with Lily, going at a moderate pace.

As they trekked back up the hill, Palmer started to sled down the hill with Sean. As they neared the bottom of the hill, they gained too much momentum, causing the sled to overturn, sending both of them into the snow. Palmer was sent rolling down the hill the rest of the way, as Sean watched innocently. McGee heard him yell in pain as he landed wrong on his ankle.

"Palmer, are you OK?" McGee asked, rushing over to him.

"Ahhh..." Palmer groaned, lifting his foot gingerly.

McGee and Tony pulled Palmer to his feet and supported him as he limped up the hill with their help. They helped Jimmy into the front seat of the Sequoia, so Ducky could examine his ankle.

"Well, it is most definitely a bad sprain, my boy," Ducky said, as he examined Palmer's painful ankle. "At least you are surrounded by plenty of ice."

Palmer, who continued to groan in pain, obviously didn't appreciate the humor.

"Just remember to RICE it- Rest, Ice, Compression, Elevation," Ducky instructed, as everyone began to get ready to leave, the sledding outing clearly over.

"Let's all go back to my place for hot chocolate," McGee suggested.

"Here, here!" said the others, as they all headed back to McGee's house.

* * *

><p><em>Oh, lookit, McGee, McGee's family, and the team have survived the Apocalypse! Just kidding... Haha, sorry, buzz kill. :D<em>

_Thanks to tiffaroolou for helping me out with this chapter. You guys should thank her, too. The company name 'Stargrounds' belongs to her and she has given me permission to use it._

_As always, don't forget to review. Thanks. I'll post up chapter 3 as soon as possible._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p>Balancing work with family was one of the most difficult things for an N.C.I.S. agent and was never fun.<p>

But for the past four years, fatherhood had preceded work.

And right now, his son was quite sick with the flu. He had been since the morning prior, two weeks after they had gone sledding. McGee had called in and let Gibbs know he was going to require the day off from work to care for Sean.

Both children had been given the flu shot earlier in the year, but the little boy still shivered under the covers of his bed, hot with fever.

"I'm cold, Daddy..." he whispered.

"Not from this end, you're not. I know, baby boy, you don't feel so good," McGee said. "Be still and I will get something that will make you feel better."

"OK," said Sean.

McGee left the bedroom and went into the bathroom adjoining his and Anna's bedroom. He opened the medicine cabinet and got the Children's Dimetapp, then got a Gatorade from the refrigerator, and brought them back to the bedroom. He set it down on the nightstand and poured a dosage.

"Here, Sean, take this, it'll help," he said.

He helped Sean sit up and take the Dimetapp dosage. Then he poured a tumbler glass half-full of watered-down Gatorade and offered it to Sean.

"Just a sip of Gatorade, buddy, so you maybe keep it down," McGee told his son, helping him take a sip. "I don't want you to get dehydrated."

Sean nodded vaguely and took a sip of the drink. Then he lay back down.

"Get some sleep," said McGee, tucking the covers snugly all around Sean. "I'll check on you in half an hour. Holler if you need me before then."

"OK," Sean said, before drifting off to sleep.

McGee left the bedroom, leaving the door ajar. He went into his bedroom next door and sank down onto his bed, exhausted. Just as he was drifting off to nap, his cell phone rang.

"Hey, Ducky," he answered.

"Hello, Timothy," he said. "How's Sean?"

"Still sick," said McGee. "I gave him Dimetapp a bit ago and he's been sipping Gatorade, so hopefully, that'll help. He's been vomiting and has a fever."

"How bad is his fever?" Ducky asked.

"102.3," McGee answered.

"Do you want me to stop by?" Ducky offered.

"No, it's OK, I'm fine," McGee said. "Thanks, though."

"OK," Ducky said. "If his fever gets higher than 104 even, take him to the hospital."

"Thanks, Ducky. I'll talk to you later," said McGee, before hanging up.

McGee drifted off to sleep again, but was shaken out of sleep by Sean calling for him. He went in to check on him again and saw he was awake and even paler than before. He rushed over to him, just as all the color drained from his face again, and held a bucket by his mouth as he vomited again.

"No luck, huh?" McGee asked him. "Go back to sleep and we'll try again in an hour or so. If you're feeling well enough when you wake up, you can get up and walk around, OK? When you wake up, I'll have chicken noodle soup ready for you."

"OK," said Sean.

McGee made sure the humidifier was running at the foot of Sean's bed, then left the room again. He went downstairs to the living room and watched an episode of _Law and Order_. When it finished, he checked on Sean again. Though satisfied that Sean was still asleep, he went into the kitchen and made the chicken noodle soup anyway. He brought it back up to Sean on a tray, along with more watered-down Gatorade.

"Hey, buddy, here's your soup," said McGee, helping Sean sit up so he could eat the soup.

Sean's stomach tolerated the soup, providing him with some vital nutrients and fluids he had been losing with the on-and-off vomiting. He slept for a couple more hours, then woke up again, so McGee gave him some 7Up.

"It should settle your stomach a little," he said.

"Daddy," Sean asked, as he sipped his 7Up, "what did your daddy do when you were little and you were sick?"

McGee thought for a moment; four years old had been so long ago, he wasn't even sure he remembered.

"My daddy used to read to me a lot," he answered. "Would you like me to read to you?"

"Yeah," said Sean.

"What book?" McGee asked.

"Surprise me," said Sean.

McGee smiled. With a quick "I'll be back," he stepped out of the room and went downstairs to the library. Off the bottom shelf, he took out "Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day." He went back upstairs and sat next to Sean's bed.

"Ready, buddy?" he asked.

Sean nodded, then closed his eyes and listened to his father read to him as he drifted back off to sleep again. McGee made sure the covers were tucked snugly around his son, then left the room, taking the empty soup cup with him.

Two days later, Sean's fever still hadn't broken. McGee was more concerned, because it was higher than before. He was also worried, because now Lily had become sick. McGee had called in and told Gibbs he was gonna need more time off.

McGee had moved Lily back into her and Sean's room once she had told him she was not feeling well. It rained the entire day, and by nightfall, it had turned into a full-blown April thunderstorm.

McGee tried to get a little sleep in between caring for the twins and crashes of thunder, but he had very little luck. He couldn't use earplugs to block out the thunder or he wouldn't hear the twins. Without them, he was getting little to no sleep at all.

He awoke for the fifth time from restless sleep to Lily screaming in the kids' room. Completely run-down, he went next-door as quickly as his exhausted body could go.

"What's wrong, princess?" he asked. "Did the thunder scare you?"

Lily nodded wordlessly through her tears.

"Come here, sweetie," said McGee, holding out his arms. She came to him and they sat down on the rocking chair and he held her in his arms. "Do you remember what I told you about the thunder?"

"God is bowling," she said.

"That's right," said McGee, as Lily shrieked as another clap of thunder sounded above their heads. He rocked her to calm her down. "Just think, kiddo, tomorrow there will be puddles galore to go splash around in."

Lily nodded again, then buried her face in his chest, as more thunder rolled.

"Is God winning, Daddy?" she asked, peeking up at him.

McGee couldn't help himself; he laughed.

"Yes, sweetie, He is," McGee said, smiling. "Do you want me to sleep in here with you two tonight? Would that make you feel better?"

"Yes, please," said Lily.

"OK. Come to the bathroom and get a drink of water while I bring up a sleeping bag," said McGee.

Lily went across the hall to the bathroom and got herself a glass of water as McGee went downstairs to the basement and brought up a sleeping bag. He laid it down next to the bunk bed after settling Lily down to sleep.

"Dream of rainbows and puddles, princess," said McGee, as Lily laid down to sleep.

"OK, Daddy. Goodnight. I love you," said Lily.

"Love you, too, princess. Goodnight," McGee replied. He checked on Sean for a moment; the little boy had not stirred all night. He could sleep through a bomb exploding.

Then, exhausted, McGee settled into his sleeping bag, thinking of Anna, and he quickly fell asleep. He dreamed of Anna and their first kiss in the pouring rain, after a picnic at Constitutional Gardens.

_It was April 25, 2008, and McGee had finally summed up the courage to call Anna and ask her out on an official date. To his delight, she had accepted. They hadn't decided on where to go or what to do, deciding to play it by ear._

_McGee was surprised to find Anna packing a picnic basket when he picked her up._

_"Anna, what's all this?" he asked, surprised, as he walked in after she answered the door._

_"Well, I thought it would be a nice day for a picnic," Anna said, smiling._

_McGee was puzzled. "It's going to rain," he said._

_"I know," Anna said, smirking, "which means we will have the entire place to ourselves."_

_McGee smiled, appreciating her intelligence. "And where, may I ask, do you have in mind?"_

_"I was thinking Constitution Gardens," Anna answered. "It's beautiful this time of year. It's beautiful all year, really."_

_"That sounds wonderful, Anna," said McGee._

_"I thought you'd appreciate it," Anna said. "I made us summer sausage-and-cheese sandwiches, put in a bag of chips, and also bought some cookies and V8 Splash juice."_

_"Well, I can't wait, so let's go," McGee said, smiling._

_Anna smiled, taking a moment to watch him fold up the quilt she was bringing along._

_A little while later, they arrived at Constitution Gardens. They laid the quilt down beneath a large oak tree and set out the food and drink. They chatted while they ate, about the weather, about work, about life in general. Since it was chilly and rain was predicted, they were the only ones in the entire park._

_The rain held off until after they had finished eating and had packed everything away into the trunk of Anna's Camry. With a loud crack of thunder, the rain started to pour down. As Anna slammed the trunk shut, McGee smiled coyly and gently pulled her back over to beneath the oak tree. He smiled as he looked down at her._

_"This was fun. Thanks for thinking of it," he said._

_"You're welcome," Anna said, smiling. Unable to stop herself, her body jerked as it was overcome with a violent shiver from the cold rain._

_"Are you cold?" McGee asked, concerned._

_"Yes," Anna said, both telling the truth and wanting an excuse to get closer to him._

_McGee stepped closer to her and took off his Armani leather jacket and gave it to her to put on. She inhaled deeply and her senses were overwhelmed with the delicious mixture of the scent of his cologne - she guessed it to be Voyage by Nautica - and the sweet smell of the rain._

_Anna looked up and realized just how close to her McGee was standing. McGee must have noticed it, too, because next moment, he leaned down slowly, silently asking for permission to kiss her. She inclined her head slightly, giving him a silent 'yes,' then their lips gently met. McGee's tongue traced the outline of her mouth, asking for entrance, and she parted her lips more, providing him better access to her mouth. Neither of them planned on stopping, the rain pouring all around them, soaking them to the bone._

_After a long moment, however, they both realized they were desperate to come up for air._

_"Wow," Anna said, "that was..."_

_"Heavenly?" McGee suggested breathlessly. "I know." He smiled._

_"Just a little," Anna laughed. "I felt like Mary Jane for a minute there."_

_McGee grinned. "Don't tell Tony that, whatever you do, or he will never shut up about _Spiderman_, ever," he said, laughing._

_Anna laughed. "OK, I won't," she said. "Are you ready to go?"_

_"No," McGee said, holding her close, "I want to stay here forever with you."_

_Anna smiled. "So do I, babe," she said, "but we have to go."_

_"Awe, well, alright," McGee said, shaking his wet hair out of his eyes. Anna reached up and pushed it out of his eyes, and then raced him back to the car._

When McGee awoke from the dream, he realized he had tears in his eyes. Not a day went by that he didn't miss Anna wholeheartedly. Something in him still ached every time he thought of her. But the hole was partially filled by the mirror images of her he saw in their beautiful children, Sean and Lily.

McGee rolled over and looked at the clock; it was 12:30 a.m. He rolled back over and tried to calm down enough to get back to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, McGee was jarred out of sleep by a little foot stepping on him.<p>

"Oh... sorry, Daddy," said Sean. "I didn't see you."

"That's OK, baby boy," McGee said, sitting up. He was overcome by a coughing fit. Upon recovering, he asked Sean, "How did you sleep?"

"Good," Sean replied.

"Did the thunder bother you at all?" McGee asked.

"Nope," Sean answered.

"Lucky you," McGee muttered.

"Um, Daddy," Sean said quietly, blushing, "I think I wet the bed."

McGee got up and checked Sean's sheets and found they were soaked.

"Your fever probably broke," McGee said. "Go into the bathroom and wait for me. I want to change these sheets, then take your temperature."

"OK, Daddy," said Sean, going across the hall to the bathroom.

McGee took off the wet bed sheets, took them down to the basement, and put them in the washer. Then he went back upstairs and got fresh sheets out of the linen closet and remade Sean's bed. When he finished, he went into the bathroom, where Sean was waiting patiently.

"100.4," he said, after the thermometer beeped. "Still not where I'd like it to be, but at least it is breaking."

Sean nodded and went back into his room.

Lily had woken up by now.

"Morning, princess," McGee said, as he entered the bedroom. "Did you sleep OK with me in the room?"

"Yes, Daddy," she said.

"Let's see if you both can eat something, OK?" McGee asked them, before coughing fitfully again.

"OK," said the twins.

"Come here first, Lily," McGee said from the bathroom, after washing the thermometer. "I want to take your temperature."

A minute later, McGee read the thermometer. "101," he said, "still a little high. Are you feeling OK to try and eat something, guys?"

"Yes," they answered in unison.

They went downstairs to the kitchen. McGee got applesauce out of the fridge and also made scrambled eggs for the three of them. He hated applesauce, but he ate it with them anyway, as he wasn't feeling well himself.

"Eat up, you too, so we can go outside and splash in the puddles," said McGee, as he made himself coffee.

Half an hour later, all three were fed and ready to go outside the play in the puddles. After a while, the kids were soaking wet and ready to head back inside for a snack and to get dried off. He put "Finding Nemo" into the DVD player for them to watch.

He didn't realize he had fallen asleep watching it with them, until the phone rang and jolted him awake.

"Hello?" he answered, then he collapsed into another coughing fit.

"Timmy? You sound terrible. Are you OK?" Abby asked, concerned.

"I'm fine, Abbs. I've just finally caught what they have," McGee admitted.

"I'm coming over," Abby said immediately.

"No, Abbs, don't, it's OK," said McGee. "We're fine."

"McGee, you can say that all you want, but I can see right through you," Abby said. "I can hear you're exhausted. I want to help."

McGee sighed. "Alright, fine," he said. "I'll see you in a while."

"OK, bye," Abby said, before hanging up.

McGee fell asleep again almost as soon as he had hung up the phone and placed it back on its base.

"Timmy. Timmy, wake up."

McGee roused slowly from sleep to find Abby standing beside him.

"Hey, Abby. What time is it?" he asked, looking around, confused.

"Almost six. Go lie down, McGee. You look like hell," said Abby. "I'll watch the kids. You go sleep."

"OK. Thanks, Abby. If you wanna tell Tiff she can go, I'd appreciate it," said McGee.

"Sure," Abby said.

Abby watched McGee head upstairs to his bedroom, then she checked on the twins in the living room. They were still watching the movie, so she went into the kitchen and began to make chicken noodle soup for McGee.

"Hey, Tiff," Abby said, as she passed the nanny on her way into the kitchen, "McGee says you can go if you want."

"Oh, OK," said Tiffany. "Thanks for letting me know, Abby."

Abby nodded, then proceeded into the kitchen.

A few minutes later, the soup was ready, so Abby took it on a tray up to McGee's bedroom. He was sound-asleep when she entered the room, so for a moment, she hesitated to wake him. But having a scientific reason for getting him up and eating, she continued into the room and set the tray on the nightstand before gently shaking him awake.

"McGee. Timmy, wake up," she said, shaking him gently.

McGee stirred, then sat up as he saw her.

"Here's your soup," said Abby.

"Oh. Thanks, Abbs, but I'm not hungry," said McGee.

"Well, eat anyway. You look awful," Abby said firmly.

"Thank you," McGee said grumpily, frowning at her.

"You know what I mean,"Abby said, narrowing her eyes. "Anyway, scientifically, chicken noodle soup actually is good for sick people, so eat up."

McGee sighed, then began to eat, even if it was only to get her off his back.

"I'll make lunch for the kids later, so you can get more rest," said Abby.

"Thanks, Abbs," said McGee, before he finished eating.

"You know it's OK to ask for help when you need it, right?" Abby asked him.

"Yes," McGee muttered.

"If I know you, which I know I do, you're stubborn enough that you won't ask for help until you absolutely need it and still will accept the help begrudgingly," Abby said. "You're having a tough time. Really, it's OK to ask for help and accept it."

McGee nodded, then finished his soup and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em>Hey, guys. I hope you enjoyed that chapter. It was to show that, while things are getting better for McGee and his family, things are still hard. And we all know McGee hardly ever asks for help, in regard to things like this, unless he really needs it. So I thought it was a good idea to show that.<em>

_I also came up with the idea to show Anna and McGee's first kiss, because not only does McGee obviously still miss her dearly, but I had also implied it in the original story (_A Special Bond_), but not written it. I had fun writing it for this, hehe. It was better to save it for this. Isn't it cool when things just work out like that? :)_

_Thanks to tiffaroolou for helping me out with this chapter! You guys should thank her, too. She's juggling working almost full-time with a full college course load and spending time with her family, of course, and still makes time to help me out, which I appreciate more than she knows. :)_

_As always, please review. Thanks.  
><em>


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey, guys. Sooooo sorry for the long time between updates. I had an interesting summer, to say the least, that didn't lead to as much creativity as I thought it would. None at all, for that matter. School's resumed for me now, which hopefully will be my last year of college, before taking a year or so off before pursuing grad school for something. Or not. I haven't decided yet. I just really wanna graduate and live an independent life that doesn't involve homework and pesky classes! Lol._

_This chapter wouldn't exist without the assistance my friend, Christine, who helped prompt me through a _considerable _amount of nasty, nasty writer's block and helped me elaborate on a few ideas to get me going again. Thanks, Christine!_

_Non-sequitur (love that word): smartkid37 let me know in a review that I hadn't written Gibbs giving the twins a first birthday gift in chapter 2. Oops! Thanks for catching that for me. I added a friend's suggestions in. Go back and check it out, if you want. :)_

_I don't own any references to or things borrowed from "Honor Code" (season 3.)_

__Oh, also, just in case, I don't own quotes borrowed from, references to, __Subzero: Batman and Mr. Freeze (1992)_, my favorite Batman movie. Don't sue me, I am a broke college student! :/_

_Oh, and I also don't own the Abby quote in this chapter that I borrowed from "Witch Hunt" (season 4.) But it's just too perfect not to use. :)_

_Here's chapter 4. Enjoy. :)_

**Chapter 4**

* * *

><p>On July 3, McGee planned to attend an annual fundraiser to raise money for Hodgkin's Disease research at Bethesda Naval Hospital. He had gone solo for the last three years, but this year, decided to ask Abby to escort him.<p>

"Hey, Boss?" McGee asked, going over to Gibbs' desk near the end of the day.

Gibbs looked up. "Yeah, McGee?"

"Listen... I've been invited to go to a fundraiser tonight, to raise money for Hodgkin's Disease," McGee began. "My nanny's going out of town tonight to take care of her mom, who broke her hip... She's leaving as soon as I get home after work, but I have to go to this fundraiser... Would you mind... babysitting tonight?"

"Sure thing, McGee," said Gibbs. "What time's the fundraiser?"

"Six, so I'm going to change here, then head over," said McGee. "If you could just relieve Tiff as soon as possible, feed them dinner and entertain them 'till we get back around Midnight, that'd be great."

Gibbs nodded. McGee could see he was trying not to smile; he loved spending time with Sean and Lily.

"OK, count me in," said Gibbs.

"Thanks, Boss. I really appreciate it," McGee said, sighing with relief.

"No problem," Gibbs said, nodding.

The fundraiser started at six, so upon getting off work at five, McGee changed into his suit and tie, then went down to Abby's lab to get her. He didn't know what Abby was wearing, so he was looking forward to being surprised.

Abby wasn't in the front of her lab when he entered.

"Abby?" he called, looking around.

McGee began to make his way toward the back room, when he saw Abby changing. He stopped before he got a good look at her, back-tracked, and waited.

A few minutes later, Abby came out and met him by the main lab entrance doors.

"Hey, McGee," she said cheerfully, smiling.

For a moment, McGee was stunned into speechlessness.

Abby was wearing a long, strapless red dress with a V-neckline and white sparkles and inch-and-a-half black RSVP Gigi heels. Her hair was half up and half down, most of it up in an elegant twist and some straight tendrils left down, with her bangs slicked to the right side. She had topped off her look with deep maroon lipstick.

"Why are you looking at me like that, McGee? Do I have food in my teeth or something?" Abby asked him quietly.

"N-no," McGee stammered. "You look beautiful."

Abby smiled. "Thanks," she said, before she linked her arm with his. "You don't look half-bad yourself."

McGee smiled and they took the elevator up to the bullpen, where everyone was waiting to see what they looked like, before leaving.

"Wow, Abby," Tony said, "you're a knockout. McGee'd better hang on tight to you tonight."

Abby smiled appreciatively.

"Have fun tonight," said Ziva.

"Thanks, we will," Abby said.

Gibbs came over and gave her a parting peck on the cheek, then everyone went home and McGee and Abby went to the fundraiser.

It was being held in a large ballroom at the Tabaq Bistro. People had already arrived and were milling around, chatting, and drinking champagne and snacking on hors d'oeuvres. It was a good turnout. A live pianist was playing a gentle romantic piece near the dance floor.

Upon entering the ballroom, McGee froze.

"What's wrong, McGee?" Abby asked, looking up at him.

McGee came out of his thoughts and looked down at her.

"Oh... nothing," he said.

"Come on, McGee," Abby said imploringly, looking up at him. "You know I know you better than that."

McGee was silent for a moment, then said, "Well, um... it's just always hard at first to come to this. It brings up a lot of memories. Not of this, but..."

Abby nodded and rubbed his arm comfortingly.

"When you're ready," she said quietly.

McGee nodded and took a moment to take some deep breaths and looked around at the room. A banner hung on the wall behind the tables of food, saying "BETHESDA NAVAL HOSPITAL FUNDRAISER." Several tables were set for the dinner. There was also a band set up on a stage next to the piano.

McGee visibly relaxed after the cheerful emcee greeted them and bid them to have a good time. McGee joined in on a conversation, and after a few minutes, turned to Abby and asked, "Well, before your dance cart fills up, may I?"

Abby smiled and let him escort her out to the dance floor. They danced close to the slow, romantic song the pianist played. Then the band began to play Benny Goodman's "Swing Swing Swing." Abby and McGee swing-danced together for the duration of the song, then they walked out onto the front balcony that overlooked a reflecting pool with a fountain.

"Hey, I thought you wanted to dance some more?" Abby asked.

"I do, but... I just needed some fresh air," said McGee, looking out evasively at the fountain.

"It's OK to miss her, McGee," Abby said. "You're doing a good thing by coming to this and giving a donation and all, but that doesn't make missing her any easier."

McGee nodded and pulled her close to him.

"I don't know what I would have done, if it hadn't been for you and Gibbs and Tony and everyone," McGee said quietly. "It's been almost five years, but it still feels like yesterday that she died."

Abby nodded against his shoulder. "It's not going to just go away overnight," she said. "It was a really tough time. But you'll always have us to help you out."

"I know," said McGee. "Thanks, Abby."

Abby smiled and leaned into his strong, tall frame.

After some time, they went back inside and sat down to eat. McGee got them each a glass of red wine and they toasted to their friendship.

Meanwhile, Gibbs had picked up Sean and Lily from McGee's house and taken them over to his house. He had cooked them macaroni and cheese with sliced hot dogs for dinner, and now they could be found in his dimly-lit basement. Both kids were wearing 'honorary NCIS agent' badges pinned to their shirts. Both kids were coloring with markers, as Gibbs sanded the side of his newest boat. He hadn't yet named it.

"Uncle Gibbs, can I ask you a question?" Sean asked.

"Yeah, shoot," said Gibbs.

"How are you gonna get this out of here when it's finished?"

"Good question. I don't know. I haven't thought about it much."

"I think, maybe you could use a pulley system or something," Sean suggested.

"Yeah?" Gibbs asked. "I could dig a ramp, knock that wall out and hoist it outta here." He looked over at Sean and Lily. "Do you want to give me a hand?"

"Hmmm," said Sean. "Don't know how."

"Come on, I'll give you a hand," said Gibbs. "It's easy."

"I don't want to ruin it," said Sean.

"You're not gonna run anything. Come here." Sean hopped down from his chair and came over and stood in front of Gibbs, on a stepladder. Gibbs placed Sean's hands on the sanding tool, then placed his hands over Sean's and began the gentle back-and-forth motion. "See? You always want to go with the grain of wood. Put your weight behind it. Back and forth, real even."

After a few minutes, Lily wanted to try, so Gibbs showed her how, then let her help him.

"Uncle Gibbs," she said, when she paused, "I want to build my own."

"You can, when you're older," said Gibbs.

"No, I mean I want to build my own miniature one," said Lily, "right now."

Gibbs nodded. "We can do that," he said. He gathered together enough balsa wood for them to put together their own miniature boats.

As they were sanding their boats, Sean looked up and asked, "Uncle Gibbs, what kind of boat is it?"

"A Glen L-Design," Gibbs answered.

A couple hours later, the boats were finished and it was about time for the kids to be read a bedtime story and go to bed.

Gibbs drove them back to their house and gave them a scoop of vanilla ice cream with chocolate syrup for a bedtime snack. Then he settled them into their bunk bed, Sean on the top bunk, Lily on the bottom bunk, then sat in Anna's rocking chair to read them a story. Gibbs scanned their bookshelf and decided on "Where The Wild Things Are."

By the end of the story, both kids were yawning.

"Alright, bedtime," said Gibbs.

"But we're not sleepy," Lily whined.

Gibbs smiled. "Oh, but your yawns beg to differ," he said.

Lily smiled and rolled her eyes.

"You know, you look—" Gibbs began.

"— just like my mommy when I do that. Yeah, I know," Lily finished for him, before yawning again.

Gibbs smiled and nodded. "Goodnight, kiddos," he said, before turning on a nightlight for them, then leaving the room, shutting the door behind him.

McGee arrived home around 12:30am to find Gibbs sitting in Anna's Ottoman chair, reading the newspaper.

"Hey, Boss," McGee whispered. "How'd things go tonight?"

"Just fine, Tim," Gibbs replied. He stood up, getting ready to leave.

"Thanks for doing this, Boss," said McGee. "I really appreciate it."

"S'alright, Tim, I don't mind a bit," Gibbs said. "They were great. Always are."

McGee smiled. "See you in the morning, Boss."

"Night, Tim," Gibbs said, smiling again, before leaving.

* * *

><p><em>This chapter has been deleted and resubmitted, because a couple reviewers let me know they couldn't review, for some reason. FFN probably thinks the author note chapter 4 is still posted up, so it won't let people review for the real chapter 4, because the site thinks they already have or something... Anyway! So I decided to delete and resubmit. Readers, please let me know via PM or email if you're still having trouble reviewing, and I'll try to solve it.<br>_

_You're welcome, Katyushinka, hehe... finally, right? Sorry it took me so long. I had some NASTY writer's block over the past four months._

_A teaser of what to expect in chapter 5: take your son/daughter to work day for McGee gone wrong! Another Katyushinka idea in the making, slowly, to start this weekend, probably, or maybe tomorrow, not sure... I'll update as soon as I can._

_Please review to tell me what you thought! Thanks!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you to everyone who has R&R'd, faved, and/or alerted this story, or me as an author, so far. You rock! My apologies for neglecting to thank you thus far._

_I don't own references to, quotes from, or anything borrowed, really, from "Pyramid," "Bete Noire," "Truth or Consequences," "Angel of Death," "Lost and Found," "Bait," or "Witch Hunt." If I _did _own them, I wouldn't be a broke college student with $10 to my name, forced to get a weekend job for 20 hours a week, on top of 17 credits. :/_

_I apologize if anything resembles said above episodes too closely. I took inspiration from them, but did my best not to make it identical._

_Here's chapter 5. Enjoy._

**Chapter 5**

* * *

><p>"Can I come with you today?" five-year-old Lily asked, over breakfast one August morning.<p>

McGee, caught off-guard, looked up from reading the morning newspaper. "No," he said.

"C'mon, Dad!" Lily whined.

"No, Lily, it's too dangerous."

"But I'm old enough!"

"No, you're not, you're only five," said McGee.

"So? Please, Dad!"

"No, Lily, now please stop asking me," McGee said firmly.

"But you know Gibbs adores me and wouldn't mind if I came."

McGee rolled his eyes and sighed. _How can such an adorable child be so annoying at times?_

"Why should I take you?" McGee asked her testily.

"Because we've never seen where you work," answered Lily, shrugging.

McGee narrowed his eyes at Lily, hoping to discourage her, but she mirrored his look right back. He knew he couldn't win now.

"Well, alright, you can come, as long as you behave," he caved.

"Yay!" Lily exclaimed, jumping up from the table and dashing up the stairs to her bedroom to get dressed.

McGee looked over at his son. "What do you think?" he asked Sean, who, like McGee, was much calmer and more serious than Lily, who was just like her mother, would ever be.

"I think it'll be fun," said Sean. "Plus, we'll get to see everyone and look around."

McGee nodded. "As soon as you finish your breakfast and get dressed, we'll go," he said.

"OK," said Sean. He finished his cereal and toast, then went upstairs to get dressed.

McGee watched his son climb the stairs to the second floor, then sighed again and finished reading the newspaper.

A little while later, the elevator dinged as they arrived at the squad room. It was beginning to buzz with activity, as the day started at 0700.

N.C.I.S. had just closed a case of a Gunnery Sergeant, Leo Hanna, who had murdered Nate Montoya, a civilian who had murdered Hanna's wife of eight years, drowning her in Montoya's backyard pool, after she tried to break off the six-month-long affair, then found out she was pregnant with Montoya's baby.

Gibbs had taken special interest in the case and obsessed over it for three days straight, mainlining coffee and hardly leaving the squad room to eat or sleep, between interrogations, gathering evidence, and questioning some surviving family members and friends of Hanna and his late wife, and friends, family, coworkers, employers, or anyone for that matter related to Nate Montoya. It had been a long three days for the rest of the team as well.

Gunnery Sergeant Leo Hanna had been held overnight in N.C.I.S. custody, and today, was to be transferred to federal prison to await trial.

McGee, Sean, and Lily walked over to his desk, then they sat down.

"Good morning, Ziva," said McGee, smiling.

"Morning," replied Ziva, who had been at N.C.I.S. since 0500.

"Looks like it's just going to be a day of paperwork today," McGee noted, struggling to hide the immense relief he felt behind a smile.

"Perhaps you picked a good day to bring them," said Ziva. She smiled as the twins came over and hugged her.

The elevator dinged again and Tony entered the bullpen and strode over to his desk.

"Morning, my little Probies!" Tony dropped his coat and backpack next to his desk, as Sean and Lily ran over to hug him. "Morning, Mini-Probies."

"Daddy, can we take a tour?" Lily asked her father eagerly.

"Lily, it's not even eight a.m. Can this at least wait until Gibbs gets here?" McGee asked her.

"Gibbs is here," said Gibbs, striding into the bullpen, cup of Hot Fresh Coffee in hand.

"Uncle Gibbs!" the twins exclaimed happily, running over to give him hugs.

"Hey," Gibbs said, smiling and hugging them. "What are you two doing here?"

"It's not my fault, Boss, Lily conned me into it," said McGee.

Gibbs grinned at the mental image. "It's alright, Tim, as long as they stay outta trouble."

The twins grinned eagerly, then Lily turned to McGee and asked eagerly, "Now can we take a tour, Daddy?"

McGee glanced at Gibbs, who nodded.

"Yes, Lily Rose McGee, we can take a tour now," McGee sighed. "You're lucky we've closed the case or you wouldn't be able to."

"Yay!" Lily exclaimed, bounding over to her father. "So where are we going first?"

"Abby's lab," said McGee, "since I haven't said hello to her yet this morning."

"OK," Lily said, smiling, and she followed her father, closely tailed by her brother, down to Abby's lab.

* * *

><p>The sounds of Karmina's "Satellites" sounded throughout Abby's lab, as McGee, Sean and Lily entered.<p>

"Hey, McGee," Abby greeted cheerfully, bouncing over to turn down her music.

"Hey, Abs," McGee said, smiling and giving her a hug.

"It's so good to see you guys," Abby said, grinning and bending down to hug the twins. "Come to see my lab, huh?"

The twins nodded and smiled.

"Well, what should I show you first?" Abby asked, smiling.

The twins shrugged, so Abby went straight to business.

"First, I'll show you my baby," Abby said. She moved to the mass spectrometer. "This is my mass spectrometer."

"Your mass what-er?" Sean asked, confused.

"Spectrometer," Abby said, more slowly. "You can call it mass spec. If I have to analyze a substance, it tells me what it is, like snot, spit, blood, dirt..." She smiled. "It's the king of forensics."

"What's this, Abby?" Lily asked, pointing to the L Scan machine.

"This is an L scan," said Abby. She took Lily's hand. "Next to the mass spec, she is queen. All you do is place your finger on here and it scans it, then you're in the system." She clicked her mouse and it began to scan through AFIS. "The system's called AFIS— Automated Fingerprint Identification System. It has millions of fingerprints, so assuming you haven't done hard time"— the L scan buzzed, and the words 'NO RESULTS FOUND' illuminated on the screen— "your print won't come up with a match."

Sean and Lily nodded, then Sean had his fingerprint scanned, which also came back with no results.

"Even though you're twins, you're not identical, so your fingerprints aren't exactly the same," Abby explained. "They would be ever so slightly different, even if you were both girls or both boys."

"Like snowflakes!" Lily cried, her face lighting up.

Abby laughed. "Yeah," she said, smiling. "Although science has proven that duplicate snowflakes—"

"Abbs," McGee cut her off.

"Moving on. This machine," Abby explained, going over to the Raman Spectral Comparator, "tests inks and dyes, like to see if money is fake or not."

"Like in Monopoly?" Lily asked.

Abby glanced at McGee and fought back a grin. "Sort of," she said evasively.

Abby introduced Lily and Sean to Bert the farting hippo, then they spent a little more time in Abby's lab, dancing to some of her child-appropriate music, before McGee decided it was time to move on.

"Are you gonna go say hi to Ducky and Jimster?" Abby asked McGee.

"Yeah, we're going to go say hi, then head back upstairs," said McGee. "I don't want their psyches damaged by autopsy."

Abby nodded understandingly, then McGee and the twins left the lab.

* * *

><p>They took the elevator down to Autopsy. For the sake of his children's psyches, McGee planned on spending the least amount of time here, and perhaps instead have Ducky meet them upstairs in the squad room for quality time spent.<p>

Jimmy was in the hallway when they arrived.

"Hey, Palmer," said McGee.

"Hey, McGee," said Palmer, smiling.

Palmer escorted them into Autopsy. "Doctor Mallard, we have guests," he said.

"Thank you, Jimmy," said Doctor Mallard, stripping off his gloves and pulling down his mask before turning around. "Why, hello, Timothy, Sean, Lily."

"Hey, Ducky," said McGee.

"Hi, Ducky," said the twins together.

"We just came down to say hi, Ducky," said McGee. "I'd prefer if we, um, took this upstairs."

"I understand," said Ducky. "Wait for us outside for a few minutes, Timothy, and we'll go with you."

"Alright," said McGee.

"See you upstairs," said Palmer.

McGee nodded, then the doors hissed open and he and the twins left Autopsy.

As they entered the hallway, they were met by an agent escorting Leo Hanna from the holding cells to upstairs. He was no longer being held in N.C.I.S. custody, being transferred today to federal prison.

McGee stepped protectively in front of the twins, watching the agent and Hanna pass. Hanna was unusually subdued. McGee gave them a few steps head-start, then began to follow.

Suddenly, Hanna stopped walking and backward-head-butted the agent holding him. McGee was shocked for less than a second, before he rushed forward and tried to apprehend Hanna. But before he could grab hold of Hanna, the tall man turned around and kicked him in the stomach, sending McGee reeling to the floor. In the few seconds it took McGee to take a breath and get back to his feet, Hanna had jumped over his handcuffs and pulled the gun from the unconscious agent's holster.

Unarmed, McGee found himself staring down the barrel of a gun.

"Round two, McGee," said Hanna breathlessly. "Into Autopsy, now." McGee pulled the terrified twins close to him, then reentered Autopsy.

"Ah, Timothy, patience is not your—" Ducky began.

But the doctor faltered abruptly upon seeing McGee and the twins accompanied by Hanna, a gun pointed at McGee's head.

"— virtue."

Quick as a flash, before Hanna could stop him, Palmer ducked and ran past Hanna, McGee, and the twins and out of Autopsy.

"Nobody else leaves," Hanna said firmly. "Now, get these cuffs off me," said Hanna to McGee. McGee didn't move. "Unless you want me to put a bullet in one of your children's heads, Agent McGee, you will release me."

McGee moved forward and took the handcuffs off Hanna.

"Now, back over where you were," said Hanna to Ducky. To McGee, he said, "Empty your pockets."

McGee emptied his pockets of his wallet and cell phone and set them on an autopsy table. Hanna took out the cell phone battery and stepped on it, crushing it. Hanna took McGee's watch off his left wrist and set it on the table, then checked his ears for earwigs, then patted down the rest of him, checking for concealed weapons. He quickly discovered McGee's concealed Sig Sauer and back-up nine-mil handgun.

McGee froze as Hanna's hands passed over his ankles, barely keeping his relief at bay as Hanna missed the knife he carried in his sock.

"There's hardly a need to check me for communication means," McGee remarked. "I'm not the negotiator. I'm a hostage."

As if to state he didn't believe him, a moment later, Hanna turned and shot the Autopsy camera. He then proceeded to tie Ducky and McGee up with ropes, before moving to Sean and Lily.

"Leave them alone!" McGee yelled. "They're just children! They can't do anything to you!"

Hanna considered this for a moment, then nodded and left Sean and Lily alone.

"Is revenge why you're doing this, Hanna?" McGee asked him, not angrily. Hanna glared at him. "To get revenge on the people who took you down for killing the man who impregnated, then killed your wife when she wanted to do the right thing and call it off? Taking everything valuable from me isn't going to bring Natasha or your baby back. You can hurt me all you want, but don't hurt my kids. N.C.I.S. will get you what you want. Just let us go."

Something that Kate, 12 years ago, had said to Tony, after she, Ducky, and Gerald had been held hostage for a time by Ari Haswari went through McGee's mind at that moment.

_You can't identify with your captor in an hour._

Well, maybe not. But if it was the last thing he ever did in life, McGee was damn well going to try.

"I can't do that, Agent McGee," said Hanna. "Not yet." McGee detected a hint of emotion in Hanna's voice. "Killing Montoya wasn't good enough."

McGee didn't have to finish the sentence to know what remained unspoken: _Who's next?_

"What do you mean? You can talk to me about it, Hanna," said McGee. "This isn't the answer."

Meanwhile, Palmer rushed into the bullpen, red-faced and breathless.

"Jimmy, what is wrong?" Ziva asked.

"Gunnery Sergeant Hanna knocked out the agent escorting him. Hanna took McGee, Ducky, and the twins hostage," Jimmy said breathlessly.

The team immediately sprang into action. Gibbs phoned Vance and Tony got agents to back them up.

"Director, we've got a hostage situation in Autopsy. Two of our people and two dependents, one dirt bag. Doctor Donald Mallard and Special Agent Tim McGee, Sean and Lily McGee. Alert H-R-T and open a command center in MTAC. DiNozzo, with me."

Gibbs and DiNozzo hurried up to MTAC to speak with Vance and the Head of HRT.

"Special Agent Gibbs, FBI HRT Commander Samuel Gerard," Vance said, upon Gibbs and DiNozzo entering MTAC.

Gibbs quickly shook Gerard's hand.

"Just like Tommy Lee Jones in _The Fugitive_," Tony said, grinning, which earned him a smack to the back of the head. His smile vanished. "Sorry, Boss."

"Has contact been established yet?" Vance asked Gibbs.

"Negative," Gibbs responded. "Still waiting."

Tony's cell phone rang and he answered it. After a very brief conversation, he hung up.

"Boss, Agent McBride was rushed to the E.R. with a concussion and a broken nose, but he's alright," said Tony.

Gibbs' cell phone went off. It was Ziva.

"Gibbs, Hanna established contact and stated his demands. He wants $500,000, a ride to the airport, and extradition to Cuba. He allowed us three hours to retrieve and deliver the money."

"Next time he makes contact with you, tell him to release Sean and Lily as a gesture of good faith, or he gets nothing," Gibbs demanded, before hanging up, then relaying Ziva's information to Vance and Gerard.

In Autopsy, McGee jumped as Ducky's phone rang.

Remembering his experience with Ari Haswari, instead of picking up his phone, Ducky put it on speaker.

"Autopsy."

"This is Special Agent David. We will meet your demands under one condition. Release the dependents, as a gesture of good faith from you."

Hanna was silent for a moment, as he looked from McGee to the phone, contemplating this negotiation.

"Send one of your agents down, alone, unarmed, to intercept," said Hanna.

"On our way," said Ziva.

There was a click, then the line went dead.

Upstairs, Gibbs, who had returned from MTAC, looked at Tony and Ziva, then said, "Stay."

He went down to Autopsy and called Ducky's phone.

"Autopsy."

"This is Special Agent Gibbs. Send out the dependents."

There was a click and the line went dead, then the Autopsy doors hissed open. Gibbs glimpsed briefly into Autopsy and saw Hanna had one gun trained on McGee's head and another on Ducky's. Gibbs wasn't completely unarmed, he had his knife, but he couldn't risk McGee or Ducky getting shot. It was too risky.

The next moment, Sean and Lily ran out of Autopsy and into Gibbs' arms.

"You guys OK?" Gibbs asked immediately, holding them close as the doors hissed shut.

"Yeah," they said together, nodding.

"Come on, let's get you to Abby's lab," said Gibbs. "She can look after you for a bit, while I get your dad and Uncle Ducky."

"OK," they said wearily.

Gibbs' cell phone went off as he took the elevator up to Abby's lab. It was Gerard.

"Gibbs, my SWAT team's in place. We have the building surrounded and locked down."

"Roger that, Gerard. On my way to the squad room."

Gibbs hung up, then entered Abby's lab.

"GIBBS!" came the shriek, then the flurry of pigtails, as she bolted over to hug him, then the twins. "Where are McGee and Ducky? How _are_ they?"

"Now's not the time, Abbs," Gibbs said quickly, breaking away from her stranglehold. "Look after them for a bit."

Abby nodded, as Gibbs quickly left the lab and met Tony, Ziva, and Gerard in front of Autopsy. The SWAT team was in position to assist with rushing Autopsy.

"Is it just me or is this rushing Autopsy a little strange with McGee already on the inside?" Tony asked rhetorically, as they got into position.

"Let's get this sonofabitch," Gibbs snarled.

The doors hissed open, then Gibbs, Tony, Ziva, Gerard, and the SWAT team stormed Autopsy. Hanna took three rounds straight to the chest before he finally went down. Tony, Ziva, and Gibbs went over and untied McGee and Ducky, while Gerard and the SWAT team took care of Hanna's body, with instruction and supervision from Ducky.

Immediately after it was over, McGee demanded to see his children. He went up to Abby's lab with Gibbs, Tony, and Ziva. His face broke out into a huge smile, as he held Sean and Lily close to him.

"When are you going to learn to do as you're told?" McGee asked Lily.

Lily's lip quivered, so McGee pulled her close to him again and planted a kiss on the top of her head.

"Come on, let's go home."

* * *

><p><em>Ah! Sooo glad this chapter's finally over! I must admit, it was my least favorite to write so far. Nothing against Katyushinka's idea, it was just really hard!<em>

_And the first head-slap of the story makes its appearance! Yay! :)  
><em>

_Gunnery Sergeant Hanna's name does not originate from NCIS: Los Angeles, as my friend Jess pointed out to me. I don't watch NCIS: Los Angeles. It was inspired by the really cool last name of a coworker of mine from this summer. I didn't realize the coincidence (yeah, yeah, rule #39... I'm making an exception in this case, lol) and thought I was being entirely creative, haha... Ohhh well!_

_Non-sequitur: Anyone else notice that FFN has PM'ing on profiles as "PM Message," so really, they're saying "Private Message Message"? XD_

_Also, check out this AMAZING YouTube fanvid (take out the enters and the address should work; if not, it's on my profile.) It's my favorite:_

_http:/  
>www.__  
>fanfiction<br>.net  
>watch?v  
>=BhtDgn31XZo<em>

__I thought about elaborating on the case that turned into the hostage situation, but I _suck _at writing them and the hostage situation took long enough to write, so I didn't. Expect almost total fluffiness to follow for a while. My exhausted brain needs a break!  
><em>_

_I could really use some encouraging reviews to decompress. Midterms and pretty much all of October so far were/have been hell for me. I'm living in pure chaos and it's not settling down yet. Writing is the only escapism these days that is keeping me sane. Reviews, too!_

_Please R&R!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey, guys,_

_I can't believe it! After almost three solid months of writer's block, I'm actually updating! Whoa!_

_SO sorry this update took so long. Life has been crazy, and I had this really nasty cold for about a week and a half that I'm still getting over. Hope y'all who celebrate it had a good Thanksgiving, Christmas, and New Year's. But rather than burdening you with more excuses, I'm just going to get right to the chapter. F__ortunately, your patience is worth it, because it's almost twice as long as usual!_

_Thanks to Laine3112 for the initial idea and nudge. You rock, hon!_

_Here is chapter 6. It starts out similar to YourRoyalC-RokHighness' "National Enquirer," chapter 2, "The President," but only because I used her chapter for inspiration. Nothing was reused intentionally. The virus is borrowed from "Transporter 2" and elaborated on by Yours Truly. __So if it's lame, I apologize._

_A few liberties, one of them giant (by the way, I don't own "National Treasure," hehe), have been taken within the chapter. But oh, you'll enjoy it when you come upon it. Thanks to my friend Jess for the idea! It's brilliant and it turned out so well! :)_

_Oh... forgive me for borrowing a Twilight (Stephenie Meyer book) quote. I don't own it, it just fit so well into the chapter where I put it, so I couldn't resist. :)_

_OK, shutting up now, seriously. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 6**

* * *

><p>It's 2016 and summer is coming to a close. With the turning of the fall colors came the return to school for the twins. They were seven years old and entering first grade.<p>

But the biggest change of all affected the Major Case Response Team. Gibbs was mandated to retire permanently by the end of September, which brought new responsibilities and pressures to the team, especially Tony and McGee, who would soon become Lead Agent and Senior Field Agent.

Mandatory or not, however, retirement wouldn't come until they closed their current case.

Gibbs had been summoned up to MTAC by Director Vance to speak directly with the President.

"The White House is standing by, Gibbs," said Vance, as Gibbs strode into the room. To the tech, he added, "Put him through." The President's image appeared on the screen. "Mr. President, Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, as you requested."

"Hello, Agent Gibbs," said the President.

"Hello, Mr. President," said Gibbs. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, Agent Gibbs, I don't mean to cause alarm, but as recently as within the past week, six of my Marine guards have come down with a virus and are hospitalized at Bethesda. So I'm short on protection for my upcoming speech at the White House in a week and a half."

"No foul play is suspected," added Vance, standing next to Gibbs.

"I always suspect foul play, sir, when six healthy young Marines collapse and are hospitalized for unknown reasons," said Gibbs. "We'll get you four agents, sir, my entire team."

"Including you, I presume?" the President asked.

"Well, of course, sir, someone has to watch the kids and make sure they behave," said Gibbs, with a grin.

The President smiled; Vance, however, did not seem to appreciate the joke.

"When's the speech, sir?" Gibbs asked.

"Friday, September second, at noon," answered the President.

"We'll be there by seven, sir," said Gibbs. "Meanwhile, if it's possible, we're going to talk to your people to find out more about this... virus... and make sure it's been quarantined. If not, we'll make it happen."

"Very good, Gibbs," said the President. "I'll see you soon."

"You will, sir," said Gibbs, before making the slashing motion against his throat, and the conference call ended.

Gibbs returned to the bullpen a minute later. "Gear up."

"We got a dead body, Boss?" Tony asked, as he grabbed his backpack.

"Nope," said Gibbs.

"A missing child?" Ziva asked.

"Nope."

"Hostage situation?" McGee asked.

"Nope. We've been assigned to protect the President."

All three agents paused in holstering their guns and looked at each other, confused.

"But Boss," Tony said, "isn't that Marine One's and the Secret Service's jobs?"

"Six of his Marine One guards are out sick with a virus," said Gibbs. "He requested us for protection and an investigation into the virus."

Confused but curious, Tony, McGee, and Ziva followed Gibbs to the elevator and took it down to the garage, where they took two cars to the White House.

"N.C.I.S., Special Agents Gibbs, DiNozzo, McGee, and David," said Gibbs, flashing his badge and I.D. as they approached the Secret Servicemen at the entrance. "The President requested us as protection detail for his upcoming speech at the White House, and we're investigating the virus."

"Right in here, Agent Gibbs," said the escort, as he led them to a secure conference room. "Mr. President, Special Agents Gibbs, DiNozzo, McGee, and David, as you requested."

"Thank you, Agent Nauta," said the President, and the agent took up his position by the door, next to the President's personal assistant. "Hello, Agent Gibbs. I hope you and your team are well?"

"Yes, sir," said Gibbs. "What are the details?"

"Well, as to your assignment, it's really quite simple. All you have to do is remain in contact with Command Central and make sure the area is secure for my speech. Here are earwigs to wear, already programmed into Command Central. You'll receive your bullet-proof vests tomorrow, after your security tests have been completed. However, I know you'll pass them just fine, because I trust you, Gibbs. Here are your IDs, so you can enter and leave the White House and other secure areas without being stopped and searched. And program my number into your cell phone's speed dials."

"We'll have two agents with you at all times, sir," said Gibbs. "We do, however, need at least two agents to investigate this virus at the same time. We'll trade off every 24 hours, for however long this takes."

The President nodded, then handed them their new IDs.

"My associates will book you a room at the JW Marriott Hotel by the end of business today, so check in by seven," said the President. "It still gives you some time to pack." They nodded. "I think that covers everything, so you're free to go. I'll see you tomorrow at 0700. My thanks to you."

"We'll see you soon, sir," said Gibbs, shaking the President's hand, before they left.

"So Boss, who's gonna be on protection detail and who's gonna investigate first?" Tony asked eagerly.

Gibbs stopped walking and looked between Ziva, McGee, and Tony for a long moment.

"Let's see who the boss likes better," Tony said, grinning.

After a very long pause, Gibbs said, "Ziva, you and McGee are first on protection detail. Tony, with me, at Bethesda."

Ziva and McGee had difficulty hiding their glee at the scowl on Tony's face. Clearly, they knew he thought they would get to see action while on protective detail, rather than while he was interviewing hospitalized Marines.

They had barely left the White House when Ziva's cell phone rang. Abby, of course, had heard about the case from Ducky and was anxious to hear all about it. Ziva promised to update her when next she could.

"Tony, meet me here by 0630, so we can be at Bethesda by 0700," said Gibbs, before they were to leave N.C.I.S. for the day, to begin protection detail for the President.

"You got it, Boss," said Tony.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Gibbs and Tony arrived at Bethesda by 0700. They met with Doctor Brad Pitt, who escorted them to the ICU.<p>

"Gibbs, PFC Zachary Harvey, Sergeant Kenny Dean, and Corporal Michael Meyers are available for questioning," said Brad.

Gibbs nodded. "N.C.I.S., Special Agents Gibbs, DiNozzo," he said, flashing his badge and I.D. To Brad, he added, "Give us a minute."

"I'll be right outside," said Brad, before leaving the room.

"When did you start to feel sick?" Gibbs asked the Marines.

"Three days ago," answered Meyers. "We went in to get our annual flu shots. The admitting nurse at the clinic told us our normal doctor was out sick with the flu, and the normal admitting nurse, too, and that we'd be seeing someone else."

"You didn't question that?" Gibbs asked.

The Marines shook their heads.

"What doctor were you going to see?" Gibbs asked.

"Doctor Tanner."

"What was the doctor's name who inoculated you?" Gibbs asked.

"Doctor Vogelsang."

"So you followed through with it," said Gibbs. "What happened next?"

"We all started to get sick within a day," said Dean, looking at Meyers. "We were told it was just a viral infection, combined with the stress of our jobs. That it would pass in a day or two."

"Which clinic did you go to to get vaccinated?" Gibbs asked.

"D.C. V.A. Medical Center," answered Harvey. He looked at the other two Marines, who nodded in agreement.

They spent ten minutes questioning the three female Marines who had also gotten sick. When they confirmed the clinic's name, Gibbs and Tony turned and went to the car.

They made it to the D.C. Veterans Affairs Medical Center within minutes. Gibbs and Tony burst through the front doors and strode purposefully up to the admittance desk.

"May I help you?" asked the nurse behind the desk.

"N.C.I.S., Special Agents Gibbs, DiNozzo. We need to speak with Doctor Tanner."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Doctor Tanner's out sick today," said the nurse, whose name tag said 'Lola'. "You'll be speaking with Doctor Vogelsang."

Gibbs and Tony glanced at each other, then Gibbs looked back at Lola and nodded.

"Follow me, please. Doctor's got a busy day," said Lola, smiling brightly, before turning around and leading them down a short hallway.

Just before they entered the office, the doctor opened the door and met them in the hallway.

"I'm Doctor Vogelsang," he said, with a strong Russian accent. "Lola said you wished to speak with me?"

"We just have a few questions," said Gibbs.

"Let's step into my office, shall we?" Doctor Vogelsang asked.

Gibbs nodded. When Tony tried to follow him inside, he held up his arm. "Wait here."

Tony nodded and waited, watching Gibbs' six.

"Three Marine Security Guards were inoculated here recently with the flu vaccine. They became ill within a day after you inoculated them. You injected them with a virus," said Gibbs, not bothering to sit down.

"I'm impressed. Your compassion is touching," said Doctor Vogelsang.

"My patience is about to run out," Gibbs warned.

Gibbs and the doctor locked eyes for a long moment, then the doctor attempted to flee the room. Without looking, Gibbs shot him in the leg. Doctor Vogelsang staggered, cursing in pain.

"OK, alright, yes. What do you want to know about it?" asked Doctor Vogelsang, panting and sweating from the pain.

Gibbs raised his gun and pointed it at Doctor Vogelsang's face. "Everything. For starters, what is it?"

"It's a recombinant retro-immune double-polymorphing effluent," said Doctor Vogelsang. "Once incubated, the virus becomes airborne. The Marines will die. Anyone they breathe on will die. And then it's over."

"What do you mean, 'it's over'?" Gibbs asked.

"The virus is designed to go inert after twenty-four hours," said Doctor Vogelsang. "However, the damage will have been done."

"Why kill the Marines?" Gibbs asked.

"Oh, it's quite simple," said Doctor Vogelsang. "I was hired by the highest bidder. In this case, it was the assassin who needed a way to get live ammunition infiltrated within the Marine Security Guards, to carry out the mission: kill the President. Whether this meant on the way to the speech or before or during it, it didn't matter. However, it's not me who will be assassinating him, so killing me won't do you any good."

"Thanks for the lesson," said Gibbs, cocking his gun. "Now give me the antidote vials."

Outside the office, Tony noticed blood seeping out from the broom closet he stood next to. He pulled out his gun, just as Lola came around the corner, two modified automatic handguns pointed straight at him. Tony knew his Sig Sauer and back-up nine-millimeter handgun, both holding six rounds, didn't stand a chance against automatic weapons.

Tony dove out of the way, into a nearby exam room, just as Lola aimed, then fired. Tony waited until the hailstorm of bullets stopped, then peered out of the room for a split second. Another hail of bullets ensued, then Tony took a chance and fired two rapid-fire rounds in Lola's direction, before ducking back into the room again, as the sound of more bullets rang in his ears.

Suddenly, Tony heard three more shots ring out, one after another, then everything went quiet.

The exam room door swung open and Tony brought his gun up in front of him. He sighed in relief.

"Jeez, Boss, I could have killed you."

Gibbs smirked.

"What are we gonna do, Boss? We have nothing," said Tony, lowering his gun, then holstering it. "This isn't exactly your favorite type of investigation."

"Not nothing. I got the name of who's responsible. There's more of this antidote, for the Marines and everyone else affected. Then we wait."

"Wait for what?" Tony asked.

"For him to take a chance."

Tony sighed. It was going to be a long two days.

* * *

><p>Finally, the time of the President's speech arrived. The team had arrived at the White House by 0700. Gibbs and Tony, donning their Kevlar vests, stood onstage with the other Secret Service agents and Marine Security Guards, waiting for Ziva and McGee, who were accompanying the President.<p>

Tony glanced anxiously at Gibbs, who stood stone-fox still next to him. They listened to the comm chatter in their ears, the Secret Service and Marine Security Guards clearing off various areas, as they waited for the President to arrive. Tony looked down and checked his watch: exactly 1200.

"_President en route. Make sure all areas around the President are secure_," Tony's comm cackled into his ear. With these words, Tony's heartbeat sped up considerably and his blood pressure rose with anticipation. He tried to calm himself, feeling Gibbs calm but focused next to him.

The President walked onstage, smiling and waving at the enthusiastic audience in front of him. He stood behind the podium and made his speech without incident.

Just as the President stepped from the podium was when Gibbs caught sight of the red dot centered over the President's chest.

"SHOOTER!" Gibbs shouted, and he lunged in front of the President, just as a shot was fired. Gibbs and the President fell to the ground, hard, groaning from the impact. Tony and McGee caught sight of a figure fleeing the scene and they bolted after the shooter as quickly as they could.

After checking that the President was stunned, however unharmed, Ziva turned her attention to Gibbs, ignoring the irritating camera flashes, the annoying fury of questions from reporters, and the general panic of the civilian attendees.

He lay motionless.

"Gibbs," she said, before unzipping Gibbs' jacket. The golden bullet had lodged halfway into the vest. "Are you alright?"

To Ziva's immense relief, Gibbs groaned, then stirred and nodded. When he tried to get up, Ziva pushed him back down.

"Stay still, Gibbs," she said, "at least until the paramedics check you over. Tony and McGee are going after the shooter."

Gibbs nodded and, to Ziva's surprise, stayed down. A few minutes later, Tony and McGee came back to a flurry of paramedics, agents, reporters, and civilians.

"The President?" Gibbs asked, after he had been given a clean bill of health.

"Will probably be pretty sore and bruised tomorrow, from when you tackled him," said Tony, as he came over, "but he's fine. Placed in another ambulance for security reasons."

Gibbs nodded. "The shooter?"

"It was one of the Marine Security Guards, First Sergeant Jordan Bowen. His body's being transferred to N.C.I.S. morgue now."

Tony bagged and tagged the bullet, then helped Gibbs stand up and sit down on a chair. After bagging and tagging Gibbs' jacket, the paramedics checked him out, and, after a few minutes, gave him a clean bill of health. Tony and Ziva worked with the other Marine Security Guards to evacuate the civilians and remove the reporters.

Eventually, the team arrived back at N.C.I.S., protection detail over and case closed. Abby, of course, had been worried sick.

"Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs!" Abby exclaimed, before Gibbs was engulfed in a bear hug of white lab coat and flurry of pigtails. "Ducky told me what happened! Are you OK?"

"I'm fine, Abbs," said Gibbs.

Abby narrowed her eyes. "You're not fine, Gibbs," she said suspiciously. "I can feel your bandages through your suit. Broken rib?" Gibbs narrowed her eyes back at her. He knew he didn't need to affirm it. "You're not young anymore, Gibbs."

"So they tell me, Abbs," said Gibbs, sighing wearily.

Abby's expression suddenly fell a hundred percent.

"Abbs, you knew this day would come," Gibbs said softly, standing close from his beloved forensic scientist.

Gibbs went over to Tony's desk. Tony was silent, as Gibbs handed over his gun and badge.

"You'll do. It's your team now. You're irreplaceable, Tony," said Gibbs.

Tony, whose stomach dropped, could do nothing but nod.

Abby looked on helplessly, as Gibbs went over to McGee's desk.

"Tim, you're a good agent. Don't let him tell you otherwise."

McGee nodded, tears shining in his eyes, threatening to well up and fall. "I won't, Boss."

Gibbs went over to Abby. "Gibbs..." she whispered, tears immediately welling up in her eyes. Gibbs placed a calloused finger on her lips, then silently, softly kissed her on the cheek.

"You can always call," he whispered softly into her ear. "You know where I'll be."

Abby nodded. "Stillwater."

Gibbs smiled. He knew how much Abby adored Jackson; he already expected frequent visits.

Suddenly, Abby threw her arms around Gibbs' neck and broke down into gut-wrenching sobs.

"Gibbs, it's never gonna be the same without you!"

Ignoring the twinge of pain, Gibbs wrapped his arms around his beloved Abby in a hug, then kissed her on the cheek again, before walking over to Ziva.

Ziva looked away from him for only a moment, getting a hold on her emotions. Neither agent said a word, but they exchanged a simple nod of understanding.

"Give me a ride home, Duck," Gibbs said, clapping Ducky on the shoulder.

"Of course," said Ducky, going with Gibbs to the elevator.

As they reached it, Gibbs turned to face them. For a moment, the team hoped Gibbs had changed his mind in those mere seconds and was going to return to them.

"Semper Fi."

As he turned to leave, Abby called up to him, "Hey, Gibbs?" Gibbs turned. "Happy Birthday."

Gibbs smiled at her, then left the bullpen for the last time.

* * *

><p>The following weekend brought the arrival of Gibbs' retirement party. The weekend prior had been spent moving Gibbs to Stillwater, Pennsylvania. It hadn't been easy for the team, helping Gibbs move. Helping Gibbs move to Pennsylvania made his retirement real, more permanent.<p>

But the horizon still had a glimmer of excitement remaining, in that the team, as well as the twins, looked forward to Gibbs' retirement party. September 10 dawned bright, clear, and warm, 69 degrees, the perfect day for a retirement party.

"Uncle Gibbs!" the twins greeted him happily, as Gibbs, the guest of honor, arrived at their house.

"Hey," Gibbs said, grinning as he picked them up and hugged them. "Are you two ready to party?"

"We sure are," they chorused, smiling brightly.

"Dad said we're gonna roast hot dogs over the fire," said Sean.

"Can we make s'mores later, Uncle Gibbs?" Lily asked eagerly.

"Of course, s'mores are a given," said Gibbs, grinning, as he followed them to the backyard.

Coffee was flowing, hot and strong. Abby showed up a few minutes later, laden with a massive yellow cake with chocolate frosting, decorated like an NCIS badge and Gibbs' I.D.

"Wow, Abby, you're truly outdone yourself this time," said Tony. Abby smiled appreciatively.

After Gibbs had started the fire, Sean and Lily went over to it and started roasting their hot dogs. Sean accidentally got a bunch of dirt on his hot dog. In an attempt to burn it off, his entire hot dog was suddenly engulfed in flames and quickly burned.

"Sean!" McGee exclaimed, chuckling, and he rushed over to him and blew out the flaming hot dog. "You turn it slowly over the coals on the bottom, not the flames. If you do it like this," McGee added, showing Sean how to properly roast the hot dog, "you'll roast all sides evenly and won't burn it. Let me get another one and you can try."

"OK, Daddy," said Sean.

McGee went to the table and got another hot dog out of the package. Suddenly, when Sean wasn't looking, Jethro the German Shepard came rushing up and stole the burnt hot dog right off his roasting stick.

"Hey, Jethro!" Sean yelled. "Jethro! Jethro, no!"

McGee was laughing as he returned to his son with another hot dog.

"No one else would have wanted it anyway, right?" McGee asked Sean.

Sean shrugged.

"I would've eaten it," said Tony proudly, as he came over to start roasting his own hot dogs.

"Of course you would've, Tony, because you're disgusting," said McGee, rolling his eyes.

Everyone sat down together at the picnic table and enjoyed good food, drink, and conversation. Last to come was the massive cake. Everyone had their own piece. Then Tony discreetly went over to the cake, checked to make sure no one was looking, then snatched a handful of cake and, before Abby could react, brought up his hand and swiped the cake across her face.

It was worth the shocked look on Abby's face, until suddenly, her hands went up to her pigtails, felt around her hair, then her eyes narrowed.

"You. Got. Cake. In. My. Hair!"

Tony grinned maliciously, then ran as Abby began to chase him.

"Want me to wash it off, Abbs?" Tony teased, as Abby pursued him.

"And how do you plan on doing that, DiNozzo?" Abby demanded, although it was blatantly obvious she was trying not to laugh.

"Oh, I don't know. Water balloon fight, maybe? If you stop chasing me," suggested Tony.

Abby, still looking suspicious, stopped chasing him and, instead, walked away from him. Her retreating back was met by a water balloon suddenly exploding on the back of her head. She turned and stared at Tony.

"Hey, you said it was OK if I washed you off," Tony teased.

Abby slowly turned around.

"Alright, DiNozzo, you asked for it!"

Tony took off and Abby chased after him. Although Tony's legs were longer, he let her catch up to him and she wrestled him to the ground. Once on the ground, they both fought with each other, trying to get to the bucket filled with empty balloons by the faucet attached to the house.

Seeing both of them heavily involved in the wrestling match, McGee, Sean, Lily, and Gibbs filled the water balloons and began the fight, lobbing them at Tony and Abby.

Sean and Lily both threw balloons at Gibbs, laughing gleefully.

The water balloon fight continued. One moment, Abby and McGee fought against each other. The next, Sean and Lily threw balloons at each other, then ganged up on their father, before turning on Tony and ganging up on him. McGee and Tony exchanged several soaking throws, before Ziva and Abby ganged up on Tony.

At last, everyone ganged up on Gibbs, hitting him from all directions and soaking him to the bone, as he grinned happily, eyes squeezed shut against the balloons and water.

"Alright," said McGee, laughing as the barrage of balloons stopped and Gibbs stood there, dripping wet and grinning, "who's up for getting dried off and opening gifts?"

"Me, me, me, me, me!" Lily and Abby chimed in eagerly.

Gibbs laughed and followed them into the house, closely trailed by everyone else. Everyone changed into dry clothes, then gathered in a circle in the living room, and Gibbs opened his gifts.

From Tony, Gibbs received Pilsners, monogrammed with "NCIS" on one side and "LJG" on the other side, with "Boss" monogrammed below it.

"No more mason jars in your basement, Boss," said Tony softly.

Gibbs smiled fondly at his Senior Field Agent, soon to be lead agent.

"I appreciate it, Tony," he said softly.

From McGee, Sean and Lily, Gibbs received a picture of the twins, in a boat-shaped frame. The stand even had an anchor on it.

Gibbs chuckled. "This is great, you three. Thanks."

Ziva gave Gibbs a wall-sized map of the world, with specific places already marked by a push pin — the United States; Paris; Mexico; Israel.

"This is great, Ziver," he said, smiling. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Ziva said, smiling and nodding.

From Abby, Gibbs received an exact replica of Bert, complete with farting ability, and a dozen black roses. Gibbs' gave her a gentle, fond kiss on the cheek.

"You're the best, Abbs."

And finally, from Ducky, Gibbs received a model train car, an English Mallard A-Four steam locomotive.

Gibbs smiled at the memory and chuckled. "Thanks, Duck."

"Of course," said Ducky, smiling back.

"So what do we do now?" Ziva asked.

Suddenly, Abby, McGee, and Tony exchanged mischievous looks.

"Oh, I think we have an idea," said Abby mischievously.

* * *

><p><em>At Ronald Reagan Washington National Airport...<em>

_"Silver Fox and Thing 2 to Command Central. In position at the gate," _cackled Gibbs' voice into McGee and Ziva's ears.

_"DeNiro?"_ McGee's voice cackled into Tony's ear.

_"In position, Geek. Thing 1 riding shotgun."_

_"Copy that. Ninja, Vampire, and I are in. Turning off entrance gate security cameras and panning in five, four, three... Now."_

There was a flicker, then the cameras continued rolling, showing views of all the gates, however the two NCIS cars were currently invisible to the cameras' eyes.

_"Silver Fox, DeNiro, you are now the Invisible Men," _said McGee.

_"What did you call me?" _shrieked Lily unexpectedly.

McGee rolled his eyes. _"Focus, Thing 2, you're killing me here. __Turning off security cameras to all gates to transfer to gate nine, ready?"_

_"Copy."_

_"In five, four, three... Now. Transfer to gate nine."_

_"Copy that. Transferring..." _McGee heard the rumble of the two NCIS cars over the comm in his ear. _"In position at gate nine."_

_"Silver Fox, Ninja. Vampire and I will be right down."_

_"Copy that."_

_"Well, naturally Ziva wants to drive..."_

_"Shut up, DiNiro."_

_"Sorry, Boss."_

Ziva left the command center and quickly made her way to the large open airstrip, which was lit up by large airport flood lamps, where the two NCIS cars and their drivers and passengers waited. As Gibbs and Tony were racing first, with Sean and Lily in tow, Ziva would be the flag girl.

Ziva took her position in front of the two cars, in the middle, and raised the two flags she held in her hands. Gibbs and Tony revved the engines, waiting for the flags to drop.

Ziva waited several more long, anxious seconds, letting the excitement and tension heighten, then plunged her hands earthward.

It was insanity. The two engines roared to life and the race was on. Both men put pedal to the metal and, neck in neck, applied more pressure to the gas pedals, urging his car to beat the other man's. The two men looked across at each other and exchanged determined smiles, enjoying the race just as much as everyone else watching it.

One second, Gibbs took the lead by a neck; the next, Tony lurched ahead. They only had three hundred feet to go.

At the last second, Tony's car inched its way in front of Gibbs', as they flew past the finish line, where Abby waited excitedly between the lanes. The two cars had come so close, it was difficult to tell who won.

Difficult, but not impossible.

Tony's car spun in a J-turn before coming screaming to a stop, before Gibbs' car pulled up, also screeching to a halt.

A few seconds later, Tony and Sean got out of the car.

"Woo!" Tony hollered, elated, as he gave Sean a high-five. "Yeah! I could do that all day!"

"Better luck next time, Jethro!" Ducky said, walking up next to Abby.

Gibbs smiled at Ducky, then at Tony. "Congratulations, DiNozzo."

"Thanks, Boss," said Tony, grinning. "So how much did you lose off Abby?"

"Me? Why, nothing. I just won fifty off McGee here," said Gibbs, grinning, as Abby handed him fifty dollars in McGee's stead, as McGee was still up in the control booth.

Tony laughed. "Good work, Boss. And Happy Retirement."

Gibbs smiled and tipped an imaginary cap toward Tony in acknowledgement.

Word spread quickly of quality time, conversation, and drinks at McGee's house, which led to McGee and Abby heading back up to the command center to reset the surveillance cameras and gate locks, before making his way out with Ziva and the team left together.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry this took sooooo long to post up. It took positively forever for the car race scene to present itself in my head, then be set in stone. But it was so worth your patience! Thank you all for being so patient and bearing with me all this way. I appreciate it so much.<em>

_Can't you just imagine the closed-eyed grin look on Mark Harmon's face, as he gets soaked by water balloons? And racing the cars? Oh, I can... :)_

_Ever had an experience where you know you put an episode reference into a chapter, but weeks later, you can't remember it? A long while ago, I put in a "Twilight" or "SWAK" reference, and now, can I remember what it is? No! My poor brain is so fried and tired from college and work and both physical and mental illness... Virtual cookies to those who can figure out what it is (because I can't! Haha.)_

_More virtual cookies to who guesses who Sebastian Capra is named after! Hint: it's a Tony reference (and I know what this one is, I promise, lol.) :)_

_Please R&R! Reviews are greatly appreciated as well. Thanks!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hi, everyone! I am SO sorry for the lack of the final update! But life got in the way and was just crazy for a while, and being overwhelmed tends to shut down my imagination and inspiration completely. On the other hand, I am now a college graduate. Besides that, nothing else to report, other than working a dead-end job cashiering at Walmart..._

_But I have been recently inspired on just what to do for chapter 7 and it has finally presented itself in my head, with some help. I don't own any references to, quotes, etc. from Dragonheart, Pirates of the Caribbean, Flashpoint, or any other sources. But you might catch some references and stuff anyway._

_I'd like to dedicate the first scene in this chapter to Sadie Revere, who so looked forward to this chapter in the parent story, but alas, the story didn't allow it to be written then. But that's because it fit so much better in this story, the sequel. So here's for you, Sadie! :)_

_Happy Reading!_

**Chapter 7**

* * *

><p>It's 2026 and Sean and Lily are seventeen years old, turning eighteen in December. Sean is solidly built and very tall, like his father. Lily, like her mother, is petite and slender. Both teenagers' eyes were vivid green, like their mother's, although Sean's possessed hints of hazel, like his father. Lily had also inherited her mother's long light brown hair.<p>

The twins enjoyed staying busy and active. One of the things they enjoyed doing was sword fighting, which Gibbs had taught them how to do. While they had grown up practicing with padded and wooden swords, they now practiced with real aluminum swords, which were lighter than metal, and dulled for safety reasons.

Gibbs eyed Lily steadily. Though she stood still and quiet in front of him, she quivered with anticipation of the match.

"Steady," Gibbs said, seeing her hands shake, making the sword bob ever so slightly.

Lily took a deep breath and composed herself and the sword stopped shaking.

"Begin."

Lily swung left, then right, then left and right again. Gibbs met her every advance.

"Never be too eager to rush your opponent."

Lily swung at Gibbs again, and he knocked the sword out of her hand.

Gibbs swung at her head. She dodged and he barely missed. She grabbed another sword and blocked a blow from above, before swinging at his groin area.

"Game over," Lily said, smiling.

Gibbs smiled. The match was over.

"Your turn, Sean."

Sean stood up.

"You let her win," Sean said, as he took Lily's sword from her and went to stand in front of Gibbs.

"Maybe, maybe not," was all Gibbs said in response. "Prepare yourself."

Sean took a breath, then held the sword up over his head, primed.

Sean swung right, then left, then over his head. Gibbs met his every blow, then reached in and grabbed his shirt collar, spun him around, and held Sean against him, sword held to his chest.

"Not bad. Not good enough to live."

Sean freed himself, faced Gibbs, then advanced on him again. Gibbs tripped Sean and he went reeling into the ground. Landing in the dirt, he rolled onto his back and blocked Gibbs' strike at his chest. He strained against Gibbs' weight, then threw Gibbs over his head.

Gibbs quickly rolled and stood up, before Sean could attack him again. He blocked a few blows and made his way over to a chair.

"Mind if I sit down? I don't have your energy."

Then, after a few sips of coffee, Gibbs suddenly spun and swung his sword underneath Sean's arm. "Ha. You're still dead."

Gibbs sat down again and began to pour himself a cup of coffee, as Sean swung blow after blow at him.

"Purpose, not passion," said Gibbs, blocking Sean's advances without even looking.

They circled, exchanging blows. Finally, Gibbs swiftly sank to his knees, aiming his sword at Sean's midriff.

"Well done," said Gibbs. "You're getting better. With more practice, you'll be able to beat me."

Sean smiled.

"Come on, let's go get something to eat," Gibbs said, clapping Sean fondly on the shoulder. Sean was an inch and a half taller than Gibbs, equal to his father in height. With the fights over, they went inside.

* * *

><p>The rest of summer passed in a blur of gardening with Ziva and Abby, horseback riding, and going to the beach. Autumn arrived, and with it came Sean and Lily's senior year of high school. Lily was already planning to attend college at the Art Institutes of the District of Columbia, to major in photography.<p>

On one particularly hot day, Sean knocked on Lily's bedroom door.

"Hey, can I come in?" he asked.

"Yeah, of course," said Lily, moving over on her bed to make more room for him. "What's up?"

"Man, it is a thousand degrees in here," said Sean, sinking next to his sister on her bed. He looked over at her. "I wanted to tell you something."

"Uh oh," said Lily, "what?"

"I've decided that I want to be a cop."

Lily's eyebrows rose. "Um, what? Oh man, no you don't."

"Yeah, I do," said Sean.

"Have you told Dad any of this?" Lily asked.

"Hey, keep your voice down," Sean hissed. "No, I haven't told Dad yet."

"You need to talk to him," said Lily.

"I know, and I will. I just haven't figured out how to say it yet. But when I do, you got my six?" Sean asked.

"I'm second-born, Sean. I've always had your six," said Lily, smiling.

Sean smiled and hugged his sister.

* * *

><p>"No."<p>

"Come on, Sean, Dad and Johnny won't be home for an hour."

A week before school was to begin, Anna's parents and Johnny had come to Washington to visit McGee and the twins for the weekend. They had walked around a street fair for part of the day and hiked around Roosevelt Island.

Now the adults had gone into town to have a few drinks, and the twins had been left to their own devices.

"No! Absolutely not."

"Wimp."

Sean frowned.

"For me?" Lily asked, batting her eyelashes.

Sean narrowed his eyes at his devious sister.

"OK," he sighed, grinning. "Let's do it."

* * *

><p>Five minutes later, they had backed the Chevelle out of the driveway and were speeding along the highway.<p>

"Oh, my God, I so want this car!" Lily yelled, as she pressed the accelerator down further, pushing 80. "Woo hooooo!"

Sean laughed gleefully, the wind whipping his long hair in his face, as Lily passed the car in front of her, squeezing between it and a car going the opposite direction.

They continued cruising fast down the highway, but a moment later, red-white-and-blue lights flashed behind them.

"Uh oh..." said Lily, looking over at her brother with dread.

Sean grimaced. "Always the colors of freedom until they are flashing behind you," he groaned, as his sister pulled the car over to the side of the road.

* * *

><p>Lily looked up from cradling her head in her hands, as her father came storming over. All three of them were at the precinct. McGee had just finished talking with the officer who had pulled them over.<p>

"Hi."

"Don't 'hi' me, young lady," McGee snapped. "I want to get out of here. Now!"

"OK, fine!" Lily snapped back.

"And don't think you will get off any easier for riding shotgun, young man," McGee growled, as they made their way out of the precinct, Lily holding a pink speeding ticket in her hand. "Do you know what it's like to pick up your kids at the police station? Especially in my line of work? Do you know what this looked like? Whether you think they do or not, appearances do matter. And don't think that you're getting off easy for riding passenger, young man," he added fiercely to Sean, who blushed and didn't meet his father's glare.

They arrived home and entered the house. But instead of parting ways, Sean and Lily knew to sit down in the living room. Their father wasn't done with them yet.

"Now," said McGee, sitting in a chair in front of them and making them feel like they were in interrogation, "the officer told me you've been fined and have lost almost all the points on your license, Lily. You're gonna have to attend driving classes to make them up. You could have gotten your license revoked. You could have gotten killed."

"But we weren't, Dad," said Lily. "I had the car completely in control."

"That's not my point," said McGee. "Look, have I ever told you guys about my first day behind the wheel?"

Both twins shook their heads. McGee sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, before beginning to recant his story.

_Just about every young human being, male or female, wishes for a car for their sixteenth birthday._

_Young Timothy McGee wanted one more than anything, maybe even more than he wanted a computer. And he liked computers a whole hell of a lot._

"_Be careful today," said Commander McGee, clapping his son on the shoulder._

"_Congratulations. Love you," gushed Mrs. McGee, hugging Tim, who squirmed awkwardly out of her grasp._

_Tim started the engine, then put the gearshift into reverse and backed out of the driveway. Despite that it looked like it was going to rain, he was in high spirits. Having a car all to himself meant one word: freedom._

_Tim hit the freeway and coaxed the car up to sixty miles per hour, enjoying the feel of the wind whipping through his hair and the car purring happily all around him, vibrating his body from his very toes all the way to his ears._

_A short while later, he changed direction and headed back to town. When he hit the city limits, it started raining. Tim exited off the interstate and headed toward home._

_He was two blocks away when it happened. The rain reached pouring pitch and Tim took his eyes off the road and looked down, trying to figure out how to operate the wipers. He didn't realize he ran a red light._

_Next thing he knew, he heard an enormous BANG and felt excruciating pain in his right leg._

_The car had drifted a few feet to the left and he had collided, head-on, with a bus._

"I got a student bus pass, the day I got out of traction," said McGee to the twins. "So you can understand why I'm concerned, don't you?" They nodded. "As such, I think it's only fair, Sean, that you pay the fine, since Lily has to contend already with points deducted and driving classes."

Sean nodded. "Yes, sir," he said resignedly.

Lily slapped the ticket into her brother's hand, though she wasn't smiling.

"So what now?" Lily asked, looking over at her father.

"Well, my lecture is over," said McGee, "so is there anything you two would like to say? Anything you'd like to add? Anything you want to ask?" Lily elbowed her brother. McGee looked at them curiously. "What?" he asked.

"Dad," Sean blurted out, "I want to be a cop."

McGee's eyebrows rose. Unsure of what to ask, he simply said, "Go on."

"I want to help and protect people. I want to save lives. I'll go to college and get the degrees I need. I'll do whatever it takes," said Sean.

"Sean, you can't even begin the process until you're 23," said McGee. "You have to pass a 1600 question exam. You have to go to police academy. You carry guns and you are trained to fire those guns. Then you're trained not to fire those guns. But it's not just about the guns, the hours, the gear, the glamour, the girls— this job is about getting into a dirt bag's head. It's about listening to what they have to say. Hundreds apply, few make it in. Psych tests, multiple choice, "What Kind of Cop are You?", "What Kind of Human Being?" You get through that, it's fitness tests and drills."

"I know, Dad," said Sean.

"We specialize not only in marksmanship, but in tech," said McGee. "Bombs, computers, psychology, negotiations. You're expected to perform to your absolute limit at all times and constantly push that limit. So you can handle the job when the job gets tough. Because the job does get tough, but you work hard, you do your best, you do what you think is right, and you'll find peace in whatever it is you choose to do."

McGee finished and looked at his son, a stubborn, yet gentle young man who stared fiercely back at him.

"Sean, you're my only son. I won't lie and say I'm not nervous about you choosing such a high-risk career," said McGee. "But if it's what you want to do and what you think will make you happy, then I know there's no stopping you." He smiled.

Sean smiled back.

"So," said McGee, and without warning, he reached forward and cuffed his son around the back of the head, "welcome to the team, Probie."

Sean's mouth fell open slightly in surprise. "No way," he said, "you wouldn't." McGee frowned at him. "You would?"

"Oh yes, I would, and I will," said McGee. "You won't be getting any special treatment, just because you're my son."

Sean grinned impishly at his sister.

"And Sean?"

"Yeah, Dad?"

"Your mother would have been so proud of you."

Sean smiled. "Thanks, Dad," he said, extending his hand and shaking his father's hand. Somberly, his eyes wistful, he added quietly, "I miss her."

"So do I, Sean, every single day."

* * *

><p>The twins turned eighteen in December and graduated from high school the following spring. Sean passed his entrance exam and entered the Federal Law Enforcement Training Center (FLETC) in Washington, D.C. in the fall of 2017, where Gibbs himself had received his training before joining NIS. Lily, on the other hand, chose to pursue a more humanitarian lifestyle and was accepted into Julliard School of Music, with emphasis in voice and piano.<p>

On their last night together before Lily was to move to New York City, McGee stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"Sean, Lily, will you come down here, please?"

The twins came downstairs together and joined their father in the living room.

"Tonight's our last night together for a long time," said McGee. "I wanted to show you something. Abby and I made it together with your mom."

From within some green packaging, McGee produced two scrapbooks of them, him, and their mother, before she had died.

"It's pictures and stills from all the videos Abby and I and your mom took, while we were dating, engaged, our wedding," said McGee. "It goes on to... to..." His voice shook and died. "To when she got sick. Then when you guys were born. Even once she died, there's more." He wiped tears sparkling in his eyes and went on. "Abby and I have scrapbooked your whole lives."

"Wow, Dad, these are beautiful," said Lily, smiling at her father. "I bet Mom loved them."

"She did," said McGee, smiling. "She loved you both very much. She didn't want to leave you. She would have stayed, if given a choice."

Sean nodded. "We know, Dad."

"I love you both so much," said McGee, holding them close.

"Love you, too, Dad," they said together.

And they settled down into Anna's large Ottoman chair and continued to look at photos and still frames, as a family, together.

* * *

><p><em>It is finished. Please forgive me for the downtime between updates. I hope you enjoyed this final chapter. Please review, as always, to tell me what you thought.<em>

_Thank you to all who enjoyed A Special Bond so much and After Anna and who have stuck with me since the beginning. You're all the best._

_Until next time, lots of love,_

_horseaholic (a.k.a. Renthead07)_


End file.
